Together at last
by Maelgwyn-violetstar
Summary: UPDATED!Hermione, Ron & Harry are at their final year at Hogwarts & Ron and Hermione got Head boygirl.Forced to share a dormitory with a connecting door they FINALLY realise their true feelings for one another.Lots of HGRW situations.Please R&R, no flames
1. something unexpected

Together at last- Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Hermione shrieked in joy. "I got Head Girl!  
  
"What?" said Ron, who was still in the middle of opening his envelope. A dazed, shocked expression crossed his face as he looked at what had just fallen into his hand.  
  
"Oh my God, me too!"  
  
Hermione ran at Ron and gave him an enormous bear hug. "That's great!" Ron was embarrassed at this sudden display of affection and was greatly relieved when she finally let go of him and began pacing around the room in excitement  
  
"What are you two doing in here? "exclaimed Mrs Weasely. She glanced at the envelopes in their hands.  
  
Oh, Ron, Hermione, that's just wonderful! I'm so proud of you! I always knew you'd do it! Arthur! Come here! Everyone! Ron and Hermione got Head Boy and Head Girl!!"  
  
There was a stampede as Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny and even Fred and George came to congratulate them. Percy started shaking hands with Hermione vigorously, while at the same time pulling Ron into a hug. Fred and George were laughing helplessly at Ron. "Ickle Ronniekins! Head Boy! Are you sure they didn't make a mistake! HA!"  
  
"Looks like it runs in the family'" smiled Arthur. Fred and George looked offended  
  
"What about us?" asked Fred.  
  
"We've done great stuff as well!" called out George.  
  
"Like what?" asked Mrs Weasely.  
  
"Well, we invented fainting fancies"  
  
"And, the time we saved that first year from the giant squid."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Fred.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have had to if you hadn't told him that it was traditional for the first years to kiss it"  
  
"Oh yeah." They smiled as they recalled the look first year had on its face. "It was definitely a classic moment" Mrs Weasely gave them a disgusted look and turned back to Ron.  
  
"Congratulations dear. I know, I'll cook up a feast in honour of you two."  
  
She quickly bustled out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone followed her and started to help by setting the table. Ron heard Fred whisper to George that at least something good came out of this. Ron shot him a dirty look. Mrs Weasely had just bewitched an old sheet to say  
  
'Congratulations, Ron and Hermione' and to flash different colours and occasionally yell out a whoop of joy. She hung it up above the table.  
  
"By the way, Harry's coming tomorrow. I've arranged to pick him up. You can tell him all the wonderful news!!"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione, slowly, "But won't he feel a little left out?"  
  
"Nah," dismissed Ron, who was busy admiring his badge from every possible angle.  
  
At that moment, there was a rustle, a thud, and a large, brown tawny owl flew through the window and deposited a letter onto Mr Weasleys' plate. Mr Weasely opened the letter and glanced over the contents. A small frown creased his expression. "I've gotta go in to work early. There's a muggle complaining that his garbage bin is trying to eat his cat. I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He was always fond of practical jokes." Mr Weasely got up, kissed Mrs Weasely, waved to everyone and disapparated at the front door.  
  
Everyone continued talking, while still eating. Ron could hear bits of conversation around the table. Mrs Weasely was yet again trying to convince Bill to cut his hair. He also heard Ginny asking Charlie for pointers in quidditch.  
  
Hermione stood up." I'm going to send an owl to my parents," she said excitedly. "They'll be so proud!!" She rushed off. A couple of minutes later, Ron, who was still admiring his badge, got up and followed, chewing on a bit of toast.  
  
He arrived just as Hermione was sending the letter. "I still can't believe it," she murmured dazedly. "Head Girl."  
  
"Neither can I," replied Ron. He went over and sat next to her. While polishing his badge for about the seventeenth time that morning, he accidentally whacked Hermione in the chest. "Oh!" yelled out Hermione. "Ow!"  
  
Ron's face turned red. "I'm s-sorry," he stammered, "I - didn't mean it."  
  
Their eyes lingered on each other for slightly too long. Ron jumped up, mumbling that he had to pack, even though they weren't leaving for another week. At the same time Hermione dashed off, muttering about homework, even though they didn't have any. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 "Harry" yelled Hermione, running over to him to give a big, friendly hug. He had just arrived with Mr. Weasley from the Dursely's. Harry was slightly shocked at the sudden embrace but got over it fairly quickly. Hermione was not the only person trying to say hello to him. As soon as Hermione let go of him, Mrs. Weasley had grabbed Harry giving him a massive hug as well.  
  
"Hi Harry" said Ginny shyly as soon as Mrs. Weasley let go of him.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He responded looking at her. He started to make his way over to where Ron was standing.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah all right. How 'bout you?" Ron asked a bit concerned. Harry always had a dreadful holiday at the Dursely's.  
  
"Yeah it's been okay."  
  
"Why don't you come and drop your bags of at my room?"  
  
"Yeah, OK." Harry was about to follow Ron to his room when he remembered something. "Thankyou for picking me up Mr. Weasley". He was grateful that Mr. Weasley had gone to the trouble of picking him up using muggle transport, knowing that was annoying for a wizard to do so. With that he made his way to Ron's room.  
  
Having been at The Burrow so many times before he knew his way around. When he walked in, Hermione and Ron were already there. Placing his bags on the floor, he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.  
  
"So, what's been going on with the order?" he asked.  
  
Hermione knew Harry would want to know so she wasn't surprised at his directness. "Well, nothing much at the moment. Most of the order are staying at headquarters." She had said the last sentence carefully because even though it had been over a year she knew Harry still got upset when they mentioned anything to do with Sirius.  
  
Harry decided to change the subject instead of getting upset. "What about your brothers?" directing the question at Ron.  
  
"Well, they sleep here when they're here which is hardly ever. They go away on business trips" he said business trip with a sarcastic tone. Looking at Harry's confused face, he answered," Well, whoever is in the order have to keep doing favours for Dumbledore so Bill, Charlie, Percy and dad are hardly ever here."  
  
"How about Fred and George?"  
  
"Dumbledore has them on a special assignment. We don't know the details but they do get to stay here and work at the shop. It's been a great success. They are hardly ever home before dinner now because they say they are getting ready for the big sale when everyone goes to buy their stuff for school."  
  
"So I take it the shop's a success".  
  
Just as Harry finished saying this Hermione nudged Ron and whispered something to him. Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable and Hermione began to talk in a nervous way. "Um, Harry, Ron and I have something we want to tell you. Don't take this personally or like we are trying to boast cause I think you would have been great at it and everything but Dumbledore probably has his reasons and everything..."  
  
Harry impatiently said, "Spit it out."  
  
"Well Ron and I got Head Boy and Head Girl." She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Hey, that's great news guys!" Harry truthfully thought this was great news and just hoped he wouldn't get left out. Although he found that Ron was a bit of a surprise he knew Hermione deserved it.  
  
"You mean you aren't mad or anything?" asked Ron relieved.  
  
"No, why would I be? I am really happy for both of you. It means we will be able to get away with heaps more having my two best friends be Head Boy and Girl. Oh, yeah I have some good news too. I got captain for gryffindor quidditch team."  
  
"That's fantastic! It definitely means we will be having a quidditch tournament. We'll certainly win this year." Ron replied enthusiastically.  
  
Since Voldemort's return the ministry had introduced many new safety precautions like always carrying a wand with you. They had told them that students could perform magic as long as it wasn't in front of muggles or for silly things, but they were still keeping a watch on all students just incase. The ministry had also said that they did not want Hogwarts to have a quidditch tournament because students flying around on brooms made easy targets.  
  
"Congratulations Harry," Hermione had exclaimed excitedly. "They most likely decided to let us play quidditch this year because Voldemort- Hermione had grown used to saying his name- or his Death eaters haven't made an appearance in months. Wonder why he has been keeping low. They will hopefully be lowering the level of caution in the school," she remarked.  
  
They spent the rest of the day catching up on what they did during the holidays. At one point Harry remarked that the Dursleys were getting more annoyed and irritated that Harry continued coming home in one piece, especially since the most dangerous wizard wanted him dead.  
  
During dinner that evening Mrs Weasley mentioned that they would be going to Diagon Alley the following day.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning passed in a whirl of chaos and confusion. It took ages to get everyone organised and ready. They had to return three times, twice because Ron forgot his school books list and his Head Boy badge which he insisted he needed and once because Ginny needed to go to the toilet. By the time they left the Burrow for the forth time, everyone was in a very bad mood, especially Mrs Weasley who Hermione expected to have smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
When they arrived everyone split up into two groups. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to buy Ginny's new robes as her old ones were too small and a new wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off together to buy their school books. After they bought everything they needed they decided to wander around because they didn't need to meet the others for at least another hour.  
  
As they walked past Zonko's they noticed that the shop was looking somewhat shabbier than usual and didn't seem as full as it normally was. Walking down the street, about three shops further along, they saw the reason that Zonko's wasn't doing so well. Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley's wizarding Wheezes, was doing a roaring trade. The shop was cram packed with people all jostling at once to buy things. George was standing out the front yelling "Yes, yes, come on in! Big sale today! Everything half price!!!" Ron stared. "They're doing well, aren't they?" he said.  
  
"Hi Ron!" the twins waved. "Sure you don't wanna come in?"  
  
"Maybe later!" Ron grinned as they set off.  
  
They spent the rest of their time wandering around, occasionally stopping in a shop to buy something. They then started to head towards the Leaky Cauldron where they had agreed to meet Mrs Weasley and Ginny. As they started to get closer, they noticed that Mrs Weasley had an odd looking box under one arm.  
  
"Hey Mum, what's that?" asked Ron curiously  
  
"I decided to get you a little something for becoming head boy. I'm so proud, dear." She handed over the package.  
  
Ron curiously opened the box. "There's nothing in there!" he said confusedly.  
  
"Look carefully, Ron." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
Ron peered inside. The air seemed to be moving around in there. It took him a few moments to realize that it was actually a solid object. "What the heck is it?" he frowned in a puzzled manner.  
  
"It's a chameleon, Ron!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley. "Do you like it?"  
  
Ron stared at his mother. "A chameleon?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you and Ginny fighting over Pig all the time, so I thought that getting you a new pet would be a perfect idea to get you two to quit fighting." Her smile faded slightly as she looked at Ron's expression. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. it's really great!" Ron put on a smile, although he still felt a bit shocked by his present.  
  
Mrs Weasley beamed down at him, pleased that he liked his present so well.  
  
"So, Ron, what are you gonna call him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I dunno," said Ron.  
  
Mrs Weasley said "All right you lot, lets get all this stuff home! Everyone take a bag, now!" 


	3. back again

Chapter Three

There was only one more day to go now before Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be leaving again for Hogwarts. Naturally the Burrow was in a last minute mess of rushing around, finding things, losing things, and just chaos in general.

"No Ron, for the last time, I _have not seen_ your spare socks! Ginny, your robes are on your bed, and for_ heavens sake_ put that bird somewhere!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, frustrated. Pig was zooming gleefully around the kitchen, getting in everybody's way and making a most annoying racket. Ginny grabbed the teeny owl in her hand and threw him into his cage in the corner, where he bobbed up and down hooting incessantly. Mrs. Weasley cast a filthy look in Pigs direction before returning to the stove where she was cooking dinner.

"C'mon," said Ron to Hermione and Harry. "Lets go finish packing." The trio headed upstairs, leaving Mrs. Weasley with Ginny downstairs.

They went to bed a little later than usual that night. "Night," grunted Ron to Harry.

"Yeah…night," replied Harry, who was already half asleep.

ooooooo

The next morning everyone was up early. They ate a hurried breakfast of toast and milk before hurrying off to do some last minute packing.

"Where is Roger? Have you seen him?" Ron asked Harry as he shoved some of his school books that he had forgotten under the bed.

"Is Roger your pet chameleon? No, I haven't seen him."

Hurry up, or we're going to be late," called Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. Just as Ron was leaving his room to ask Hermione if she had seen him he saw him appear from under the bed. Not having time to put him in a proper spot, Ron just shoved him in his suitcase and ran downstairs.

They all piled into the ministry car which Arthur Weasley had managed to borrow. The car was fairly ordinary looking, except for the fact that it was much larger inside then it appeared.

Once they were at Kings Cross, everyone got out and headed, chattering excitedly, to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Mrs. Weasley checked for Muggles before saying, "OK – Hermione and Ron, you go first, then Harry and Ginny after them."

Hermione and Ron walked up to the barrier together, waited until no muggles were close by, then stepped quickly through the solid wall, emerging into the loud, bustling area that was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There were Hogwarts students everywhere, talking, yelling, showing photographs, dragging trunks, saying goodbye to parents. A few seconds later, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley materialized through the barrier.

"Oh, good, we're all here then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's get your things onto the train now, shall we? Arthur and I won't stay long, Arthur has to return the car by two,"

They helped each other to load their heavy trunks onto the train, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to leave. "Bye! See you later!" everybody yelled as the train began to move.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, apparently remembering something. "Oh – Harry – Ron and I have got to go to the Heads Carriage – not for the whole ride of course."

"Nah, that's fine," said Harry cheerfully. I'll meet you back here, all right?"

"Yah, OK," said Ron. "Come on, Hermione." They went up the corridor towards the front of the train, while Harry, Ginny, and Neville, who had joined them, moved off to find a compartment.

"How's this one?" Ginny asked as they approached an empty carriage.

"Yeah, fine," said Harry and Neville together. They sat down. For a few moments nobody said anything, until Ginny remarked, "You got Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, didn't you, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Shouldn't you be up there with Ron and Hermione then?"

"Nah, there'll be a meeting at school I guess," replied Harry.

"Oh – well congratulations anyway Harry!"

"Thanks."

Ginny said "What do you think about Ron and Hermione being Heads, then?"

"I think it's great," replied Harry.

"Yeah, I always knew Hermione would get it," remarked Neville.

"I wasn't so sure about Ron, though," said Ginny thoughtfully. "I mean, it was weird enough that he got prefect… remember this is _Ron_ we're talking about here…but Head Boy…"

"I wonder how they'll get along?" wondered Harry aloud. Ron and Hermione were constantly fighting, yet they had remained good friends in spite of it. Ginny and Neville laughed.

ooooooo

Meanwhile, in the Head's Carriage, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Dumbledore to finish speaking to the Prefects. Ron was walking around the carriage looking at everything, There were portraits of previous heads on the wall, cushy leather seats, and a platter of food in the middle.

"Yes, this is rather nice, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, first class!" said Ron, picking up a chocolate and striking a pose like a snotty waiter in a posh restaurant. Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Ah…having fun, I see?" Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway before them. Ron hurriedly put back the chocolate and Hermione straightened her clothes.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore!" she said brightly.

"Yes, hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, smiling. "And so – to business." He sat down on one of the seats. Ron and Hermione did the same.

"Well – congratulations! Now, as you know, the positions of Head Boy and Girl take a lot of responsibility." Ron and Hermione nodded. "You will have to be protective of the other students in this school, and of course, willing to listen to their problems. This is a position not to be taken lightly, you understand?" Ron and Hermione nodded again.

"Good," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling from behind his half moon glasses. "One more thing. The Head Boy and Girl of this school are required to share a dormitory."

For a moment, the two just stared, in disbelief, at Dumbledore. He smiled. "Don't worry, you won't have to share a room," he said. "Just a dormitory. There is a connecting bathroom between the rooms." Hermione and Ron looked very relieved. Dumbledore stood up. "That is all you need to know," he said. "Please feel free to go, or you may stay here if you wish."

Ron and Hermione stood up. "Let's go find Harry," said Hermione.

"Hey guys," said Hermione as she and Ron stepped through the door to Harry's compartment. Harry looked up, "Hi,". Ron and Hermione sat down on the seats near to him.

"So how did the meeting go?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione and Ron both seemed to have an odd look on their face.

"Oh, it was fine," replied Hermione.

"Except, well, Hermione and I have to kinda share a dorm," added Ron his face slightly embarrassed at the idea.

Harry laughed and wiggled his eyebrows slyly at them. "Ooh, Ron, I smell romance," he joked.

"Oh, grow up Harry," snapped Hermione but at the same time going red. "Of course we're not sharing a _room_, just a dormitory."

"Oh..." Harry said it politely enough, but there was a twinkle in his eye that still bugged Hermione. She glared at him. Harry thought it was about time the subject was changed. "Umm... got any idea who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teachers going to be?" he asked.

Ginny and Neville, hearing his question shook their head along with Hermione and Ron. "I do hope it's a woman this time, though," said Hermione. "They've all been men so far except Professor Umbridge but she doesn't count.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny.

"We'll be at school soon," said Hermione. "Lets get changed". They all pulled their robes over their heads and sure enough about 10 minutes later the train was slowing. "Ron and I have to go and patrol the halls now so we'll see you at school". They headed out the door waving goodbye.

Harry, Ginny and Neville heard the familiar clattering and noise as hundreds of students up and down the train got their luggage and made their way to the doors of the train. Stepping off the train on to the platform in the slightly chilly evening air, they heard Hagrid's usual, "Firs' years over 'ere! Hey! All you firs' years to me! This way now, firs' years!"

Harry waved, "Hey Hagrid!" Hagrid waved back at them and continued on his way to the lake with the first years following him looking terrified. Harry, Ginny and Neville hurried to get good seats on the Thestral drawn coaches that would take them up to the castle.

When they stepped off the coaches they saw Ron and Hermione making their way over to them. They then went up to the school together. As they were just about to walk through the huge doors to the entrance hall, Hermione tripped over the last step and fell hard on the stone floor. They all hurried over, Ron being the quickest, to see if she was okay.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, his face concerned. Hermione got up and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's go." They followed her into the Great Hall. Harry was a little surprised at Ron's reaction. He normally would just asked if she was okay as Harry had done instead of ran over to her. He seemed just a little _too _concerned.

Waving goodbye to Ginny as she walked over to her friends, the four of them took their seats at Gryffindor House table. Ron looked up at the staff table and nudged Harry and Hermione. "Hey," he said. "Look at that teacher, over there, next to Snape. You reckon she's our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher since Mr. Alleymoy retired last year?"

Harry and Hermione looked over to where Ron was pointing. The teacher in question was a very attractive looking, young witch, who looked to be only in her twenties. She had long black hair with startling electric blue streaks, and lively dark blue eyes. She was wearing robes of a pale silvery colour with a matching hat, and was sitting with her head in her hands looking at nothing in particular.

"She probably is," said Harry looking at the teacher with a keen interest that he didn't have for the rest of his teachers.

"Ron shut your mouth and stop drooling," said Hermione in a disgusted tone. Blushing he shut his mouth. There wasn't time for further speculation, however, because just then Hagrid entered and took his seat, and a minute later Professor McGonagall entered with the new, terrified, first years. She placed the Sorting Hat on to its stool, and stood back. Everyone waited for the hat to start singing quietly. The rip near the brim of the Hat opened up widely, and the Hat started to sing its song

_When first our lovely founders four _

_Did start dear Hogwarts school, _

_They never once imagined that they'd ever be afued _

_But Slytherin, he left the school, _

_the others were in shock _

_They never thought the time would come _

_when one would leave the flock _

_They wondered how the school would fare, _

_When they were dead and gone. _

_To keep it going, they made me_

_Now listen to my song:_

_Just put me straight upon your head_

_Don't be afraid my dear_

_I'll tell you were you ought to be_

_There's no reason to fear_

_I've never once decided wrong_

_You may sure of that_

_For when it comes to thinking things,_

_I'm more than just a hat_

_I may decide to put you in_

_The house of Gryffindor_

_If you're of bravery or courage_

_Then this house you will adore_

_Or, perhaps I may decide_

_That Ravenclaw is best_

_And with your great intelligence_

_You will rise above the rest_

_But then again,_

_Hufflepuff house_

_Maybe just what you need_

_If you are patient, loyal and trusting_

_Then it's here you will suceed_

_Or then again you could end up_

_In Slytherin, my friend_

_If your cunning and determined_

_Then it is here will make friends_

_Whichever house I put you in,_

_Be sure to do it proud_

_I've sung enough, I've said my part,_

_Lets do the sorting now! _

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the Hat stopped singing. Professor McGonagall stepped briskly forward holding a big scroll. She cleared her throat.

"Alacki, George!" A small boy with curly brown hair sat on the stool and put the Hat on his head. The Hat thought thought for a moment, then shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Professor spoke again. "Ardison, Kate!" A girl with long blonde hair pulled the hat on with a shaking hand. It fell over her eyes almost to her chin. The Hat had barely touched her head when it yelled out "Gryffindor." The Gryffindors all cheered as the girl, tripping several times in excitement and nerves took a seat next to Seamus at the table.

The sorting continued all the way down to Zanelli, Kylen who was made a Slytherin. Then Dumbledore, wearing robes of deep red with gold trim, rose and started to speak. "Welcome back, welcome, to another year at this school of ours," he began, smiling. "This year we have the honour of welcoming our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Maladict, to Hogwarts and I hope you will make her all feel welcome." The young witch in the silvery robes stood up and bowed slightly before sitting back down.

"She's looks different to the ones we've had before, eh?" remarked Ron quietly to Harry.

"Yes...it's the first female teacher we've had since Professor Umbridge. Hopefully she'll be better," said Hermione who had heard.

Professor Dumbledore wrapped up his speech with a few minor announcements then said, "Feast time." Ron dug in as soon as the food hit the plates grabbing a pork chop with one hand and biting into it as he grabbed at other food.

A while later, when all the food had vanished from the golden plates, Dumbledore stood up again. "A few finishing announcements. As most of you might know Quidditch was canceled last year due to safety precautions. We thought it was unsafe to have students as such easy targets on the field especially with Lord Voldemort still uncaught. But as last year was quiet without a disturbance from Voldemort, I decided we will be having the Quidditch cup this year.

A sudden cheer erupted from the students. Dumbledore patiently waited for the cheers to die down and continued his speech. "A new year means new school captains, prefects and qudditch captains. Although some of you might already know I am still going to announce this years school captains. Our new Head boy is Ronald Weasley and our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger." As he announced this almost all the Gryffindor's clapped with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws joining in, Hermione started to wave to all the students while Ron just turned red and slumped down in his seat and the Slytherin table started to boo loudly with Malfoy being the loudest and having a look of pure hatred.

"Your prefects and qudditch captains will be posted on your notice boards in your common rooms in the morning. Last of all, Welcome back and goodnight to all". The once quiet room suddenly was filled with noise as everyone was making their way to bed. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed the crowd heading towards their common room.

"I don't think it's safe to have the qudditch cup this year. They should have canceled it again", burst out Hermione suddenly.

"Why? You didn't have a problem with it back at my house when we were talking about it. Plus you heard what Dumbledore said, there hasn't been a peep from Voldemort."

"I know that but still I have a bad feeling. I've been thinking about it and I reckon the reason why he has been keeping low is because he is planning something big. It makes perfect sense."

"You realise you sound paranoid. Anyway we need fun in our lives", replied Ron.

"I'm not being paranoid", snapped Hermione. Harry quickly had to think of something to say which might stop Hermione and Ron from having an argument. "Hey, where are your rooms?" Hermione stopped and glanced around as if she expected the door to the rooms to be right there. "I have no idea", she replied. "Dumbledore never actually told us."

"I think we should just follow the rest of them into the common room. Maybe McGonagall might be able to tell us," said Ron. They continued on there way to the common, while Hermione kept an eye out incase the room magically appeared. As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, they asked a tall, gangly, proud looking fifth year who was wearing a prefects badge what the password was.

"I believe it to be Curly pies," he answered smugly. He then started to shove past making his way to the front of the crowd yelling, "Excuse me, I'm a prefect, let me through. I need to open the portrait of the fat lady. You boy, don't you dare open the portrait, I repeat that is my job."

"Smug bastard. Thinks just because he is a prefect he can push everyone around," muttered Ron under his breath.

"For once Ron I actually agree," remarked Hermione surprising Ron because he didn't think she heard him.

Slowly everyone climbed in, until it was their turn. Hermione went in first followed by Harry then Ron. They were just about to close the portrait when something yelled stop. Professor McGonagall started to climb through the portrait. " There you are," she exclaimed as she straighten herself up. "I've been looking for you two. Now, do you two want to have a spare dormitory in the common room or outside?"

"Inside," they said at the same time.

Smiling to herself she said, "Well follow me then." They wished Harry a goodnight then both followed Professor McGonagall wondering to themselves what she was smiling about. She lead them the opposite direction to their usual spiral staircases. They climbed up a flight of stairs and then stopped, there were only two doors on this floor. Professor pointed to the door on the left and said, "Ron this is your room. Hermione, yours is the door on the right. I hope you have a goodnights rest," and with that she left them standing in front of their doors. At the same time they opened their doors and wished each other a goodnight. Ron entered his room first then Hermione.

Ron looked around his room in awe. It was the same size as the room he had shared with Harry and the others for the past 6 years except it was just his. There was a four poster double bed, a bedside table, a another table, a large closet, a desk and a trunk at the foot of his bed. He also saw that his bags sitting next to his bed. '_Professor McGonagall knew we would choose a room inside the dormitory, that's why she was smiling after we answered it.' _On his right there was a door. He walked over to it and opened it and as he guessed it led to the bathroom.

Inside was the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. It was bigger then the prefects bathroom. The room was pearly white and smelled of lavender. The bath alone was the size of a small pool and had all sorts of different coloured taps around the edge. There also was a fancy sink in the corner with a pile of pink and blue fluffy towels sitting on the side of the sink. Above the sink there was a bathroom cabinet with mirrors on the doors. In the opposite corner of the sink there was a large shower. He wondered if it also had dozens of taps but he couldn't see through the foggy glass shower walls and couldn't be bothered to check. Next to the shower, opposite wall to his door, there was another door. Guessing it led to Hermione's room he decided to go through to see if she had seen the bathroom yet.

"Hermione, have you seen ...?" Ron stopped suddenly. In front of him Hermione stood only in her underwear and bra. He went red and quickly turned around at the same time going red.

"RON what are you doing in here?" Hermione cried angrily.

"Well, the thing was I wanted to know if you had seen the bathroom yet-" Ron started to reply with his back still facing her before she interrupted.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Hermione was furious. "What did you think you were doing, just barging in like that? Did you see anything?"

"Well, no, since you had your underwear and bra on..." said Ron. He wondered if she was decent yet.

"Oh my God, you saw me in my underwear and my bra?!? How embarrassing! Ron, if we have to share a dormitory you're going to have to learn to knock before you enter. You can turn around now, I'm dressed.'' Ron turned around to face Hermione, his face still bright red. She was now wearing a nightie and still looking a little annoyed. Deciding to end the awkward situation he said goodnight quickly and walked back over to his bedroom closing the doors behind him.

'_Oh my God. I can't believe I just did that, but she did look good in it. Ahh, I can't believe I just thought that, she's one of my best friends. From now on I will always knock just incase. I don't want any more embarrassing situations for either one of us.'_

With that final thought he lay down on his new bed and fell asleep.

ooooooo

Ron was back in Hermione's room. He realised she was only wearing her underwear and bra again and was going to turn around but a voice stopped him.

"Don't, come over here Ron," Hermione said in a seductive voice. She looked so fantastic in her undergarments that Ron was unable to resist. Once he was close enough she leaned forward and kissed him slowly then passionately. He pulled away confused but also tingly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her shakily.

"I want to show you something" she answered in her unfamiliar seductive voice again. Her hands disappeared behind her back. He realised that she was unclasping her bra. He couldn't help but get excited. Along with this feeling of excitement he also felt as if he was burning up and that he had fire flowing through his veins. "Ron, Ron, RON," said a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was confused as to where he was but then realised he was in his new room at Hogwarts.

"Ron, hurry up, or you're going to miss out on breakfast," Hermione called through the door that led out to the common room. Remembering what he dreamt about, he blushed and was thankful she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, hurry up, since when are you willing to miss breakfast?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"I can sleep in if I want to," snapped Ron.

"Okay, Okay, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off," muttered Harry. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Um...I- I don't know. Why should I know," she answered nervously thinking Ron was acting funny because of last night.

Harry gave her a funny look and asked, "Did something happen?" a little louder.

"No!" Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time. Harry just chose to ignore it thinking that they probably just had a fight or something.

At that moment Ron walked through his door and started to make his way down to the common room with Harry and Hermione. When Ron actually looked over at Hermione, they both blushed but for different reasons. He was embarrassed about the dream and she was blushing about Ron seeing her in her underwear. If Harry noticed he chose to ignore it.

"Wonder who the other Qudditch captains are this year?" asked Harry as they walked through the common room on to the Great Hall.

"Well, apparently the Hufflepuff captain is a 6th year called Peter Carnella . And I overheard Padma telling Parvati that the Ravenclaw captain is a 5th year called Elizabeth Manchewa," answered Hermione.

"So who's the Slytherin captain?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he knew who it was but he wanted to make sure. When he looked at Hermione's face he knew he had guessed right.

"So, it's Malfoy?" Hermione nodded.

"So, Harry do you know else is on our team?" asked Ron with a mouth full of porridge, juice and toast.

"Ron, that's disgusting, keep your mouth shut while your eating," Hermione said in a grossed out tone. He looked at her blankly for a few seconds then turned back to Harry

"Well, besides you and me, just Ginny. I think we should get some people to tryout this Friday at lunch."

"All right, why don't you put up a notice on the notice board. By the way, what positions do we need to fill."

"We have a keeper, you, a chaser, Ginny and a seeker, me. So we need 2 more chasers and 2 beaters."

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

"I've heard Clancy Middleton is supposedly a good chaser but I don't know if he would want to join because he's already in the charms club, Franco Tupensteine is a really good flyer but doesn't know how to play and doesn't want to learn and Marrianne Denetta broke her arm playing qudditch during the holidays and has decided to quit playing."

"Why?"

"Because since then she has developed a fear of heights."

"Oh," Ron replied.

"Ooh, look here comes Professor McGonagall with the timetables," Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes. McGonagall slowly started to make her way up the table giving each student their timetable as she passed them. After what seemed like hours she finally reached them

"Ohh, we have Binns then Snape straight after one another today," Ron whined.

"We better hurry up, because we have tranfiguration first and we don't want to be late.''

Ron replied sarcastically, "Of course not."

They quietly got up from the table and made their way to transfiguration, discussing their timetables.

"Oh, on Wednesdays we have double potions," complained Ron.

"That's gonna be a nightmare," agreed Harry.

"Will you two stop complaining!?Look, we get three free periods during the week. I was going to do a third elective but decided to instead use those periods as study time." said Hermione.

"We don't have Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) until tomorrow so we don't get to find out what that new teacher's like. But it's not all bad. We have Repair of Magical Objects today as well," remarked Harry.

"Yeah, I wonder what the new DADA teacher is like," Ron said dreamily.

Hermione glared. "She's probably like any other teacher, you know," she said, annoyed at Ron's tone.

"No way! She's not as ugly, for a start."

Harry laughed and Hermione scowled at him. She couldn't answer back because at that moment they reached their Transfiguration classroom.

After Transfiguration, in which Professor Mcgonagall had sternly warned them about the risks of human transfiguration -"It can go horribly wrong if you don't know what you're doing, so listen carefully -" they had History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on as boringly as usual. Harry and Ron paid no attention, to Hermione's great annoyance. She shot them reproachful glances all through the lesson, and was in a bad mood as they walked to Potions.

Snape was in a foul mood; rather than put their lives in danger, the three of them chose seats as far away as possible from the irate professor, and tried to ignore Draco Malfoy's immature comments.

After Potions, which seemed to take an eternity to end, Ron and Harry's next lesson was Repair of Magical Objects (RMO). They had both been looking forward to this all morning.

Professor Ventimellio greeted them in his usual cheerful manner as they took their seats. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a lopsided smile. He was tall and built and half of the female population were in love with him. The class was mainly made up of boys, but there was a few girls who had only joined up so they could sit there and admire him. He was a strict but fun teacher. During that lesson they mainly planned what they were going to do for the rest of the year, making sure to have lots of practical lessons such as how to fix a clock like the one the Weasley family owned.

After RMO they joined up with Hermione for lunch. "So how was Magical Crime and Punishment?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Oh, it was really interesting, Mr Pronheart taught us what happens if you kill a Muggle with magic in front of other Muggles -" Ron quickly cut in before Hermione bored them to death with every single detail of what she had learnt. "Yeah, we had an interesting time as well, but Mr Ventimellio gave us homework, but it's really easy so that's ok," he said.

The rest of the day passed in a blur until they came to Care of Magical Creatures, their last subject for that day. Hagrid was there and occupied with something in a large wooden crate. He waved cheerfully as the trio approached.

"Over 'ere guys. Got summat real nice fer yer t'day. Just you wait," he rubbed his hands together gleefully and returned to the crate.

"Oh, fantastic," came Malfoy's drawling voice from just behind them. "Wonder what the oafs got today? Fire breathing antelopes? Singing monkeys?"

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron menacingly. Malfoy gave them a jeering look and wondered away.

"Wonder why he's still here?" said Ron angrily.

"We'd be so much better off without him, why didn't he just quit?"

Hearing him, Malfoy stalked over. "As a matter of fact, Weasel, I wanted to get as far away as possible from you lot, but we are not allowed to change our elective subjects this year, we have to do the same as last year. Like I want to be here- this class is full of losers."

"Then why did you and the brainless idiots you call friends choose this in the first place last year when we had to choose the subjects we were doing for NEWT's?" asked Hermione referring to him, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Because we didn't Mudblood. I choose something else so did Crabbe and Goyle but we put in our choices late and the classes we wanted to do were full so we had to do this pathetic excuse of a class," replied Malfoy. "My father tried to complain but Dumbledore said unfortunately this was our own fault and we had to stay in here."

"Well, if your not happy you should just _leave_," said Harry fighting the urge to hit him, while at the same time Ron turned red and was about to stick up for Hagrid and Hermione when Hagrid straightened up from the crate and beckoned the class to come forward.

"Just leave it, ok?" hissed Hermione to both guys.

Hagrid beamed at the class as they drew nearer with the exception of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who moved further away. "Tha's righ', gather roun'!" he said. "Now what I got fer yer t'day's a real treat, you don't get nothin' like em' usually. They're called Frufflepogs." Hagrid reached out an enormous hand and opened the crate.

Hermione, Ron and Harry could only stare in amazement as one of the strangest looking chickens they had ever seen in their lives waddled out and surveyed them with it's beady eyes. The bird was about half the size of Hagrid, with feathers of a shimmering, blue- green colour that changed to a purply- blue when it moved in the light. Apart from it's size and colour, it looked like a fairly ordinary bird and the trio wondered what was so exciting about it.

This became apparent when the giant chicken opened it's beak but instead of chirping a fireball exploded from it's beak, causing the people in the front to shriek in terror and back away, squishing the people behind them. Hagrid, laughing, told everyone to calm down. "Stop it, 'es 'armless! 'e won't 'urt ye."

"You call that _harmless_?" yelled Malfoy terrified and at the same time angrily. Witting under Hagrid's glare, he muttered something about "...that oaf...my father...just you wait..."

Ignoring him, Hagrid continued, "Now, the firs' thing ye'll wanna know 'bout Flufflepogs is they like to be the boss. Don't try ter boss one around or ye might jus' be grilled crispy in moments. Got that? Righ', everyone over 'ere then." The class seemed reluctant to come any closer but they obeyed.

They spent the rest of the lesson learning about the breeding habits and food of Flufflepogs. In the middle of all this, Ron suddenly froze.

"Oh no," he said.

"What?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"My chameleon! I forgot about him!" Without further ado, Ron sprinted back up the hill toward the castle, robes flapping wildly. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and shook their heads. 'T_ypical,' _thought Hermione.

ooooooo

Hermione was sitting on a cushy armchair finishing off her Magical Crime and Punishment homework. She wrote down the last sentence and yawned tiredly. '_I think I'll go to bed now.' _After getting up and collecting her books she made her way to her room. Harry had gone to bed after finishing his Repair of Magical Objects homework and she hadn't seen Ron since he left in a hurry during Care of Magical Creatures. He had also skipped dinner which was very unlike him. Wondering where he was she entered her room and put her books down on her desk.

Suddenly the connecting door burst open. Ron ran in looking around widely. "Where is he? Where is could he be?" he yelled crazily.

"What are you talking about?"asked Hermione confused. Without answering he ran over to the closet and pulled open the first draw he saw which was her sock draw. He started grabbing handfuls of socks and chucking them behind him while he frantically looked around in the draw.

"What are you d_oing?" _Hermione yelled while she ran around picking up her socks.

"It has to be in here. I've already search the rest of the castle." He continued chucking handfuls of socks until he ran out of them and moved on to the next draw. Hermione quickly realised that the next draw was her underwear drawer.

"No Ron, don't!" she yelled frantically running up to him. Ron ignored her.

"How much clothing do you have in here anyway? It's full of crap," said as he continued to chuck handfuls behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Stop it! Get out of my drawers!" Ron continued to ransack her drawer grabbing panties frantically.

"God, I'll never find it in here, why do you need so much- oh..." he stopped. Looking down at his left hand which was holding one of Hermione's blue bras and then to his right hand which was holding a pair of her green underwear and turned bright red. Putting the underwear back, he said, "Oops." Hermione just stood there fuming.

Hermione then put the last of her underwear back inside the drawer, and straightened up furiously. "What did you think you were doing?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Uh- I was looking for for Roger," he said lamely. "See, I forgot to get him out of my suitcase and I remembered during Care of Magical Creatures so I came back to my room to get him out but he wasn't there so then I looked around everywhere in my room and I swear I checked the under bed three times but he still wasn't there so I looked in the bathroom and everything and- " he stopped for a breath and continued, "- and then I searched the whole common room and when I still couldn't find I looked in almost every room in the school and I even had some of the portraits looking for me and I then I remembered I hadn't checked your room yet so I came back here and he has to be in here!" he gasped red faced. Hermione hadn't seemed to calm down.

"So, you thought you'd just barge in here, without knocking which we have already discussed, acting like a raving lunatic and start taking apart my drawers?" she asked incredulously.

"Well- I didn't think you'd mind," was Ron's pathetic excuse.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D MIND! OF COUSE I MIND! YOU WERE GOING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!"

"I think you're over reacting a bit."

"OVERREACTING! Ron if someone came into your room in the middle of the night and started to go through all your stuff and make a massive mess when your about to die of exhaustion, what would you do?!?" she screamed. Smoke was literally shooting from her ears. Although it was a question he didn't think she wanted an answer. Ron was starting to get a little annoyed because he believed Hermione was overreacting. He was about to snap back when to his surprise and relief he spotted a scaly looking brown head. Hermione was just to open her mouth when Ron exclaimed, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

He ran to Roger, knocking Hermione aside in the process and picked him up tenderly. "See I told you he had to be in here because I looked everywhere else."

Thinking that she might say something she might regret she gave one last furious look at Ron and stormed out.


	4. different events

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!

Keep the reviews coming cause we just can't get enough of them!!! cheers

Sorry if we take really long to update but we are both in year 10 getting new assignments every week and we live nearly an hour apart so sometimes its hard to get new chapters done.....

Thanks for being understanding and we hope you enjoy **: )**

By the way sorry about Zonkos. We realised that it is actually in Hogsmeade not Diagon Alley.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Ron did not see Hermione until the next day during herbology, because he hadn't seen her in the free period. Hermione was still mad at him, although some of her fury from the previous night had abated. Harry pulled him over and whispered to Ron- "I can't believe you went through her underwear."

Ron looked startled. "How do you know?"

"She told me last night. You should have seen her. I reckon you should apologise, mate. That was pretty stupid of you."

"I thought she overreacted a bit."

"What do you mean you think she overreacted. How would you feel if someone ran into your room when you just about to go to bed, raving like a lunatic, looking for his chameleon and throwing your stuff around and making a mess?" asked Harry reasonably.

"God, Harry, do you realise that you are starting to sound like her. That's what she said last night."

"Don't try to change the subject," said Harry.

"Fine, I guess I would get a little annoyed" said Ron.

"Knowing you and that temper of yours I think you would get more then just a little annoyed."

"All right, all right, I get the point. I'll apologise," Ron said impatiently. "Anyways what was she doing in your room at 3 o'clock in the morning?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

"She wasn't. I couldn't sleep and I heard her in the common room, so I came to talk to her. I think the whole common room heard. And why do you care so much if she was in my room?" asked Harry.

"I don't. What makes you think I care?" Ron asked a tad too fast. Harry looked at him half suspiciously, half laughing. "You're not _jealous _are you?" he asked him trying to keep a straight face.

"Jealous? Of what? I'm not jealous..."Ron replied, not very convincingly and his ears turning pink.

Harry just smiled knowingly to himself and didn't reply. Ron scowled. He decided to apologise to Hermione first thing after class.

When the bell rang, he dusted off the dirt from his robes, smoothed his red hair and followed her out of the greenhouse. "Hermione!"

She turned, "What?"

Ron cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say- um – that I -I know what I did wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do and a little stup- pid and well- "

"Ron get to the point," said Hermione impatiently.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled so quietly Hermione didn't hear him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said louder. "I promise I won't do anything like that again and this time to I'm going to keep my knocking before entering promise." He swore he could see the faintest glimmer of a smile on her face.

At last she sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm not embarrassed, but at least you apologized. And hopefully you will knock before entering." Ron nodded looking sheepish.

They walked over to Harry, who had been talking to Seamus and Dean, and they all headed off to Defence against the Dark Arts.

The Defence against the Dark Arts classroom was the same one as usual; Hermine, Harry and Ron chose their seats along with everyone else and waited for Professor Maladict to arrive. Five minutes later, swift footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Ron craned his neck to see who it was.

At that moment his questions were answered as Professor Maladict walked into the room, her navy blue robes spreading behind her. Her blue- streaked black hair was hanging down her back. Quite a few of the male members of the class followed her with their eyes as she made her way to the desk at the front and faced them, wand in hand.

"Good morning, everyone," she began in a quiet yet strong, clear voice that grabbed the classes attention. "For those of you who don't know, I am the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is professor Maladict.

"Good morning Professor Maladict," answered the boys dreamily while most of the girls sniffed and shock their heads in jealousy and annoyance.

However, by the end of the lesson everyone including the females thought this was a great teacher. "At least we are going to learn something and do practical work this year!" said Hermione excitedly. "And it doesn't look like we are going to be falling asleep in her classes like we did last with Mr Alleymoy. Who thought someone could make Defence against the Dark Arts so boring. Even Umbridge wasn't so boring."

"No one could be worse then Umbridge. Anyway wonder why he retired at the end of last year instead of at the end of this year?" asked Ron.

"Apparently he was sick so he had to retire early," Harry answered. Seeing Ron and Hermione questioning faces he said,"I'm not completely isolated from the magic world during the holidays. Hagrid wrote and told me."

"Oh OK," they said at the same time.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we probably wouldn't need to have the DA this year anymore because Professor Maladict seems like a good teacher." said Harry.

"Yeah plus with NEWTS, you two doing Quidditch and me doing S.P.E.W, I don't think we'll have enough time anyways." said Hermione.

"I'll have to tell the others and hopefully they'll agree."

The rest of the week flew by and Friday finally arrived. It was semi clouded but okay Quidditch conditions. The day seemed to pass agonizingly slow. Charms was their last actual lesson because after that it was their free period then lunch. The three of them decided to spend it doing some homework but Harry and Ron couldn't seem to concentrate. Finally the lunch bell rang and Ron and Harry rushed off to the Quidditch tryouts leaving Hermione behind studying.

When they arrived they saw about 20 or so kids. Some were familiar but others were new faces. Deciding to start straight away Harry said, "Hi, thankyou all for being here. Who wants to go first?"

A small mousy looking boy stepped forward shyly.

"What is your name and what year are you in?" asked Ron trying to sound professional.

"M- my name is Cleeve Westmore. I- I'm in third year," stuttered the boy nervously.

"Which position were you after?" asked Harry kindly as he wrote what Cleeve had said down.

"Umm...chaser." As Cleeve answered Ginny arrived with her broom in hand.

She said to Harry, "Thought you might like some help. What do you want me to do?"

"You can throw the quaffle to the people trying out." answered Harry.

"Ok, we're ready." The boy got on his broom carefully. Suddenly the broom took off with him clinging on. It stopped in mid air suddenly nearly throwing him off. While Cleeve got his broom under control, Ginny also got on her broom and flew into the air. Harry signaled to her to begin.

Cleeve dropped the ball 6 out of 10 times and didn't seem to know how to control his broom. He finally landed after ten minutes or so, waved shyly and walked off embarrassed by his performance.

Harry and Ron went through another 5 or so tryouts before they found someone with natural talent. She was a fourth year with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She gracefully flew through the air and caught almost every quaffle thrown to her. When she landed they asked her for her name.

"It's Lizzie Simmons," she replied in a soft voice.

"Have you ever played Quidditch before?"

"No, but I've seen my brothers play a lot."

"Well thanks for trying out." She walked off the field and went to sit down in the stadium to watch the rest of the tryouts.

* * *

The rest of the tryouts didn't go as well with a few exceptions. When it came for Harry, Ron and Ginny to discuss who made the team, the bell rang for afternoon classes and Harry and Ron said goodbye to Ginny and made their way to class. It wasn't until after dinner they had another chance to talk together about it. Hermione had decided to go to the library and help Neville with a particular hard essay Professor McGonagall had set them.

"So, who do you guys think should be on the team?" asked Ron

"I thought Lizzie was good," answered Harry.

"She had some real talent. She can be our second chaser," said Ginny.

"Okay, how bout the rest of them?" asked Ron.

"Well, I also thought Sammy Jinkins was good, but she was a little out there," said Ginny referring to Sammy's outrageous riding. "She hit every bludger that was coming towards her."

Sammy Jinkins was a third year who was a bit of a tomboy. She often played with her older brothers and cousins, so she was used to competing with rough antics. She had brown hair that she always tied up messily, brown eyes and a determined tilt to her chin, which was even more pronounced during a game, when her face was set, ready for action. She was a little wild on the field but she clearly had talent.

"Do you agree Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I also think Max Lancely would be a good beater if we can make him get along with Sammy," remarked Ron. Max was a fourth year who believed that girls were weak, and could not be beaters. He had made his opinion public when Sammy was trying out. She had retaliated by trying to hit a bludger at him, but he ducked it, narrowly missing his dark hair.

"We only need to fill the last chaser now," said Ginny.

"How about Danny Parker? He was really good, even though he kept mucking around," replied Harry.

"That's right, he was too. He was the last to try out, wasn't he?" Danny was the type of kid who spent more time in detention than anywhere else. He had a cheeky grin, mischievous eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was a fifth year and although he was always in trouble and loved practical jokes, he was still loyal and loved quidditch.

"Ok, so our two new chasers are Lizzie Simmons and Danny Parker and our two new beaters are Sammy Jinkins and Max Lanceley if we can get them to get along."

* * *

Ginny posted up the tryouts results before breakfast on the following Monday morning. They received differents reactions. Some were annoyed or upset they hadn't gotten on. Each of the new teams members took the news differently. After Danny read it, he went about in a frenzy of happiness, telling anybody despite if they wanted to know that he was on the team. Sammy walked up to them angrily and asked them why Max had made the team. Max had heard Sammy and came over.

"Well, I don't want to play on a team with a girl beater. Just quit now. No one will miss you."

As Sammy opened her mouth to argue back Harry interrupted, "Wait, I don't want anyone to quit. Your both really good and if we want to have the best team both of you need to be on it. You're going to have to just get along,"

They both looked at each angrily for a second before turning away and storming off in different directions.

"Well, that went well," remarked Ron sarcastically. "Come on lets go, I'm starving."

They all headed out for breakfast.

About half way through the meal post came. A large tawny owl fluttered down next to Hermione and deposited a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet by her toast. Hermione fished a knut out of her pocket and paid the owl, which hooted wearily, spread its wings and flew off to the owlery. Hermione set down her goblet of pumpkin juice and picked up the newspaper. Unrolling it, she laided it down flat in front of her on the table. Her eyes scanned the front page for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened and she beckoned frantically to Ron and Harry.

"Oh my God, look at this you guys!" Hermione, looking shaken began to read aloud:

_MUGGLE FAMILY SLAUGHTERED_

_'Last night a muggle family of 5 was brutally murdered by what appears to be the work of a wizard. The Hensley's-'_

Hermione blanched. "Oh my God, the Hensleys!?! I knew their eldest daughter. She used to go to muggle school with me..." she trailed off, looking shocked and upset. She composed herself and continued reading:

_' -were found on the floor of their homes on Thursday evening, apparently unharmed apart from the unfortunate fact that they were all dead. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic searched the family's home for clues as to why they were murdered, with little success. The house was found in a mess, as though the attackers had been looking for some thing in particular, though nothing seems to be missing from their homes.'_

Hermione finished reading and looked at Ron and Harry. They both looked dumbstruck.

"But why?" blurted out Ron.

"Well, it said the attackers appeared to be looking for something," replied Hermione, voice trembling slightly.

"What would they be looking for?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it must have been important," said Hermione.

"It's Voldemort," Harry murmured.

"What's Voldemort?" Hermione asked as Ron flinched.

"For God sakes Ron," snapped Hermione. "You should be used to it by now." She turned back to Harry.

"Voldemort is behind the attack," explained Harry. "It all fits. For one thing, the bodies were unmarked, unpoisoned, remember? Only the Avada Kedavra curse would do that. It has to be him. Or, on his orders." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Ron looked anxious.

"But- blimey- I thought You-know-who was supposed to be lying low for a while," he said slowly.

"Well, we all thought that," said Hermione. "I guess we were wrong."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I guess we were."

* * *

Sorry if the chap was short. So keep those reviews coming because the more reviews we get, the quicker we update. = )


	5. consequences and a fight

So sorry bout for taking so long 2 update!!!!!! We've been overly busy

We just want to clear something up. We do know Pig belongs to Ron but that doesn't mean Ginny can't use him either. And they fight over it because Ginny probably wants to use it and Ron doesn't want her to.

Getting that out of the way we just wanna thank all who reviewed.

Keep them coming )

We want get to 45 reviews by next chapter so its up to you now.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

No one but Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed perturbed by the news of the muggle slaughter, and no more was heard of about it as the week passed on. Harry and Ron would have liked to have had their first official Quidditch practice with the new team, but unfortunately, although the school year had just begun they were still getting a lot of homework and assignments to do.

Hermione and Ron also had Head Boy and Girl responsibilities to think about such as patrolling the halls and maintaining order among the students.

One night when Hermione was patrolling the 4th floor corridor, she ran into Malfoy.

"Watch out you filthy mudblood," he snarled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermone coldly, trying to keep her temper under control.

"What's it to you?"

"You're not meant to be here so shall I'll just take ten points?"said Hermione coldly.

"Oh, so now you think you're better then us because you got Head Girl. He only gave it to you and weasel because he felt sorry for you."

"I'll make that twenty points instead,"Hermione said getting angrier by the second. '_He has no right to talk about me or Ron like that' _she thought furiously. She could feel the heat rising off her face as she glared at him in indignation.

Malfoy gave her a deadly look before stalking off angrily.

* * *

Hermione didn't see Malfoy again until a few days later when she was heading off to Magical Crime and Punishment. She was making her way along a deserted 6th floor hallway and was about to turn a corner when Malfoy appeared, smirking. His cold gray eyes looked mockingly at her as he walked towards her. Hermione stiffened.

"So Granger, how nice to see you," he said in a falsely cheery voice. "Looks like your not being accompanied by those two idiots. So which are you going out with? Do you prefer a pathetic up himself attention seeking weakling or a ugly redhead dickhead with no future except living on the streets?"

"How dare you! At least they don't prancing around here like stupid idiotic gits who think they own the place like you," spat Hermione.

Malfoy's face filled with anger and he suddenly grabbed his wand. Before Hermione had a chance to reached for hers Malfoy pointed his wand directly at her and yelled, "_Scratch__illiem"_

Hermione's whole body broke out into a red rash and she started to scratch at various places madly but it was pointless because the more she scratched, the itchier the place became. Malfoy began to laugh coldly. Hermione scratched desperately at her itchy skin, biting her lip in anxiety as the rash got worse.

"That'll teach you mudblood,"snarled Malfoy, grinning sadistically.

Not being able to deal with the itchiness and the pain she was causing with her forceful scratching, she turned on her heel and started to run in the direction of the hospital wing, her back to Malfoy thankful he couldn't see her eyes watering in frustration. His laughter rang in her ears as she climbed the steps,wincing in pain.

* * *

Harry and Ron didn't have the chance to see Hermione until that afternoon after Quidditch practice. As soon as they heard she was in the hospital wing, they rushed into the castle with their brooms still in their arms. When they saw her they gasped. Hermione was covered with some gooey green ointment.

"We just heard you were in the hospital wing. What happened?"asked Harry concerned.

"Are you all right? And what's that gross stuff all over your face?" asked Ron just as concerned but also curious.

"Ron your so insensitive!" cried Hermione. Ron just looked back at her blankly not realising how he was being insensitive and just assuming Hermione was overreacting again.

Harry chose to ignore this and patiently repeated his question. Hermione told them about her encounter with Malfoy. She was going to tone down what he said about them but they knew she was lying and refused to listen to any version except the truth. When she finished Harry looked furious and Ron looked like he ready to go and murder Malfoy right there and then.

"That's it! Next time I see him I'm going to kill him." Harry grabbed his robes as he made to ran out of the hospital wing. "Attacking you when no one is around! Calling me an ugly redhead dickhead with no future except living on the streets. He's scum! He's worse then scum"

Ron continued to call out very rude names until Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office and told Ron off, threatening to kick him out of the hospital wing if he didn't control his tongue and temper.

"He's going to pay" said Ron in a quieter but still furious voice.

"We'll get him back," said Harry completely agreeing with everything Ron had said. In his opinion there was no name to describe Malfoy because there wasn't any bad enough.

"I can take care of myself. I don't want you two going around and doing anything stupid especially you Ron being Head boy. He not worth it." said Hermione in a calm, firm voice but her eyes showed she was worried.

"He deserves anything he gets," said Harry beating Ron to it.

After finally managing to calm Ron down completely and being assured they weren't going to do anything stupid Hermione asked how Quidditch practice went.

"Yeah went okay if you don't include Max and Sammy at each others throats the whole time and Danny arriving half way through because he was in detention. Then he went around and put spelled spiders in everybody's hair, including Ron. You should of seen him, he almost fell off his broom," said Harry laughing at the memory.

"It wasn't funny! How was I supposed to know they weren't real?!?" snapped Ron.

"Besides that it was really good to be out there again."

"Hopefully we can eventually get Max and Sammy to get along cause after all they are on the same team," said Ron.

"This Danny kid sounds like the new Fred and George."

"Yeah, him and his two best friends get up to all sort of trouble. I said that to him and he said Fred and George were his idols. Whoever thought the twins would have their own fan club."

"Well it sounds like an eventful first training session," said Hermione laughing along with the other two.

* * *

Two days after visiting Hermione in the hospital, Ron and Harry were going down to the Quidditch grounds to train. Harry, knowing their first match was coming up, had started having training sessions three times a week. They were about to enter the Entrance hall when they saw Malfoy coming towards them followed as usual by Crabbe and Goyle.

Immediately after spotting Malfoy, Ron stiffened and clenched his fists. Noticing Ron Harry grabbed his robe to stop him advancing.

"Let go Harry" hissed Ron angrily.

"No remember what Hermione said? I want to kick his ass as much as you do but Hermione is right. He's not worth it."

"I don't care if he's worth it or not. Just let-"

"Well look who it is. Potty and Weasel. Going for a romantic walk around the castle together.

"Shut up" spat Harry while struggling to keep hold of Ron.

"Let me at him! He's gotta pay for what he did to Hermione! Let me go!" yelled Ron.

Unfortunately Ron became too much for Harry and his robe slipped out of his grip. Ron lunged himself at Malfoy, punching him squarely in the eye. Wincing in pain Malfoy was about to pull out his wand but Ron punched him again but this time in the stomach. He recovered quickly and attempted to punch him in the nose but Ron quickly blocked him however leaving himself open. Malfoy took full advantage of this and struck him the stomach. Wincing he kicked out his left leg tripping him over. Suddenly Ron felt a sharp pain in his back. He attempted to turn around but out of no where Crabbe ran into him knocking him to the floor. They started to struggle on the ground rolling around. In the corner of his eye he saw Harry leap at Malfoy who had just pulled out his wand. Crabbe attempted to punch him but Ron grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. Crabbe howled in pain and Ron pushed him off him. He was about to get up but Goyle looked like he was ready to pounce on him. He kicked out his right foot, hitting him in the knee. Goyle roared in anger and pain and tackled Ron the same time as Crabbe.

Harry had successfully knocked the wand out of Malfoy's hand sending it rolling 5 metres away. Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand pulling it under his arm and elbowed Harry in the stomach. Gasping for air Harry grabbed Malfoy's foot as he tried to kick at him and twisted it sharply to the left. Malfoy lost his balance and fell to the floor crying out. Malfoy tried to stand up but his foot gave out. He instead kicked him in the shins with his uninjured foot. Harry clenced his jaw in pain.

Ron had managed to get out from under Crabbe and Goyle but not without being kneed in the stomach. Goyle was quicker to get up and ran at Ron but he dodged him letting him crash into the wall behind him. Crabbe grabbed at his foot from the floor and yanked at his leg. Ron fell onto his back and tried to roll away from Crabbe's outstretched arms. Goyle used Ron's distraction and kicked him savagely in the ribs. Ron's eyes watered in pain and his vision blurred. He attempted to get up but collapsed onto his knees in pain. Ron tried to punch Goyle's leg to get him away but missed instead and hit the wall. Crabbe came up behind and held his arms down while Goyle moved around to stand in front of him. He then started to punch Ron as Goyle held him from moving or doing anything else.

Harry seeing in Ron trouble tried to go to help him but Malfoy yanked him back. Malfoy tried to hit him in the ribs but Harry swung around and blocked his blow. He gave Malfoy one last punch in the nose which resulted in a crack before he spun around and started to run over to Ron-

"Stop! Turn around!"

Harry turned around and saw Malfoy standing up leaning against the wall pointing his wand directly at him with one hand and holding his bleeding nose with the other. Harry hadn't noticed he had gotten his wand back and looked over to where it lay a few moments ago. The spot was now empty.

"You'll pay Potter. You and Weasley." But before he could do anything else a new voice yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry turned to face Snape, as Malfoy's wand flew out of his grip and neatly into Snape's hand. Harry noticed Crabbe and Goyle had quickly let go of Ron and he slid to the floor. Harry tried to turn around to help Ron but Snape shot him a 'don't even think about it' look and asked in an angry, cold voice, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, Weasley attacked me for no reason. I was just defending myself and Crabbe and Goyle were helping me," said Malfoy before anyone else could say something.

"That's not true! You insult-"

"Silence Potter! I would keep quiet if I were you, you're in enough trouble as it is. Starting fights for no reason, I should have you expelled! First you will all go to the hospital wing, then you two will report to Professor McGonagall. She will decide your punishment." he curled his upper lip into a snarl. They knew by the look on his face that whatever punishment McGonagall gave them wouldn't be enough in his opinion. But they also knew that he couldn't do anything about it which was a relief.

"You three can report to me after your done here," he said to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron knew they won't going to be in nearly as much trouble as they were going to be.

Ron decided to try and stand up but fell again. He had turned very white and seemed to be gritting his teeth to stop from yelling out in pain. Harry walked over to Ron and helped him up. Supporting him they started to slowly make their way to the hospital wing. Draco was limping behind him who was being supported by Crabbe while Goyle limped beside them, and Snape was brought up the rear.

They eventually got to the hospital wing. Once they reached it, Pomfry came running out.

"What happened? You all look like you were in some sort of accident," she exclaimed in horror as she looked at them while mentally assessing their injuries. Deciding Malfoy's nose bleed was most important she ushered him into the hospital wing and sat him down on the bed.

"Can't have you losing too much blood, can we?" She healed him quickly, asking how he managed to break his nose. Suddenly Hermione appeared from behind one of the bed hangings, hearing the commotion she had gotten out of bed and rushed over to see what happened. Seeing Ron and Harry she let out a shriek and ran over to them.

"What happened?" she asked hysterically.

"They were fighting. Calm down Miss Granger before you wake up the whole school" hissed Snape. Giving them a last nasty look he turned and swept out of the room. Ron gingerly walked over to another stretcher refusing Harry's help ("Nah, I'm fine mate") and tried to lie on the bed but he fell onto it faster then he wished landing awkwardly on his side. All of the colour drained from his face.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah never better," Ron answered sarcastically before passing out on the bed.

* * *

When Ron woke up he's body was aching all over. Harry was sitting between his bed and Hermione's, chatting to her in soft whispers. Hermione seeing Ron wake up jumped out of her bed, ran over and hugged him. He winced in pain.

"Sorry"

"What happened?" he asked Hermione and Harry. They exchanged glances before Harry answered.

"Well you passed out. Madam Pomfry didn't realise how injured you were." Answering Ron's puzzled look he said, "You had two broken ribs, along with a dozen other injuries such a black eye, split lip, badly bruised knuckles with about 20 scratches and cuts. Anyways Madam rushed over and took care of you then the rest of us. You're lucky mate that Goyle and Crabbe didn't kill you between the two of them."

"How badly injured was everybody else?"

"Well the rest of them left the wing as soon as Madam Pomfry fixed them up. You were the worst. Malfoy had a broken nose and a twisted ankle and a black eye which you gave him. Crabbe had a broken two fingers and Goyle had just had a jarred knee and they also had a bunch of bruises and cuts."

"How bout you?" he asked Harry.

"I just got a bunch of bruises basically." Ron seemed to notice a few nasty bruises on his arms but the most noticeable one was the on his face around his left eyebrow. When she had fixed most of our injuries Colin Creevy was rushed in with a few other 6th years after a spell going bad in their dormitory. She said we were OK to go and we should be fine, so basically all of us still have our bruises. You should of seen Malfoy's eye. It was puffy and bout 6 different colours."

"Why did I miss out on the good stuff."

"Oh and I went and saw McGonagall. She was furious. She's given us 3 weeks detention." Ron groaned.

"You deserve it. Seriously what were you thinking?" Hermione asked him.

Before he could answer Madam Pomfry walked in. "Time to go."

"Bye guys."

"Bye Ron."

"See ya later mate."

* * *

Well that's the end for now. Hope you like it. : )

Remember please review but no flames. Thanx


	6. celebrations and a moment

So sorry about taking so long again! Hopefully now that we're on holidays we'll be posting more often. So read, enjoy, and most of all, please REVIEW!!

**Chapter Six**

Hermione and Ron didn't leave the hospital wing until the end of the week. The first lesson Hermione had when she got back was Magical Crime and Punishment. When she walked into the classroom, Mr. Pronheart was just about to stand up from his desk to greet the class.

"Sorry I'm late," she said apologetically.

"As long as it doesn't happen again Miss Granger." Professor Pronheart had short, straight brown hair and was lightly built. He often wore practical robes rather then fashionable ones, which restricted free movement. He was a strict and firm but also made classes interesting, and he was one Hermione's favourite teachers. Hermione sat down at her usual seat. When class had finished Hermione gathered her things and walked over to Mr. Pronheart's desk.

Seeing her, he asked, "How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Much better. I'm just glad to be out of the hospital bed. What did we do while I was away?"

"I kept a copy of the work for you because I knew you would want them." He handed her a small pile of papers. "Basically we finished covering different laws and now we're moving on to punishments."

"Thankyou Professor." Hermione enjoyed learning about this so she was slightly put out she had missed it but reminded herself she would be learning about punishments next which cheered her up. As she walked out of the room she thought about the subject. She was glad she had done it. She was not sure what she wanted to do in the future but was thinking along the lines of Law. She knew later on they will be covering different ways of tracing illegal magic.

She was too busy thinking that she didn't see Peeves, who was pouring at random students jugs of pumpkin juice who were walking in that corridor. He had just finished pouring some on a group of fourth year girls who squealed so shrilly that Hermione woke up from her dreamy daze. Too late she realised Peeves was floating her way.

"Noo Peeves!!" She yelled as he tipped half a jug on her head. "Arghh!! You idiot, I'm covered in it now." But far from being ashamed or guilty he just cackled and poured the rest on her. Running out of the hallway before he could pour anymore on her, she only stopped when she was she was sure he hadn't followed her. Deciding that she felt like having a shower instead of just using magic to get it off, she went straight to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Fiddlesticks." She entered the hole behind the portrait and headed straight to her dormitory, then the bathroom. Ron seeing her enter through the doorway walked into the bathroom.

"What happened to you?" he asked laughing but concerned.

"Peeves," she replied angrily. "Can you please leave so I can have a shower?" she snapped. He left laughing. Hermione slammed the door on his departing back and began to undress, irritated.

* * *

It was two mornings after leaving hospital wing. It was a bright day and most people were enjoying their Sunday morning outside. Ron and Harry were sitting inside the common room having recently come back from breakfast. Suddenly Ron remembered it was Hermione's birthday the following day. He turned to Harry and said urgently; 

"Hey Harry did you remember it's Hermione's birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh! I completely forgot with everything else going on. Damn- what do you wanna do?"

"Well I think we should have a party or something in here. We should do it tonight though cause tomorrow we got detention with McGonagall so we can't." Ron and Harry had been given detention 4 out of 7 days for three weeks so most of their remaining time was spent on homework or Quidditch practices. Harry had to hold most of these practices in early afternoon so he and Ron could go before and be ready to go to detention later on in the night.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah...ok, good idea! Lets make it a surprise party," he said.

"Ok," replied Ron.

Harry frowned as he thought about something." Hey... um we're gonna need food, and decorations and stuff... it could be hard..."

"Oh..." said Ron. Then his face brightened. "That's no problem! We can go to the kitchens, the elves'll give us whatever we want, they can't wait to help, you know what they're like. You could also go down to Hogsmeade through that passage to get some stuff like butterbeer. And for decorations and stuff we can always make things - posters and all that, and I'm sure I saw a box of old Christmas decorations around here somewhere before..." Ron trailed off, thinking, his head filled with excited plans.

"Ok I'll get the foods and you'll get the decorations. I'll go around lunchtime and you can tell Hermione I was just feeling tired and decided to sleep for awhile. Then when I have everything I'll get Hermione to help me with some essay and you can find the decorations and stuff. Oh, you can also tell everyone bout the party but just make sure no one tells her. You then can come back and distract her for awhile and I'll get Ginny to help me decorate here." said Harry after some thought. "Hopefully she won't get suspicious at our sudden disappearances."

"Yeah, alright, sounds ok. How about presents? Do you have yours?"

"Yeah, I ordered her it a month ago from one of those catalogue things. It's a book called '1021 useful spells or everyday life'. I was lucky I ordered it because it only came out last week and they were selling like mad. How bout you? What did you get her? Half a dozen roses, your declaration of undying love for her, and a good snog?" asked Harry smirking.

Ron felt himself go red and said in an annoyed voice, "Harry for the last time, I do _not_ like her and she definitely does _not _like me any more then a friend so just cut it out."

"Sure Ron, and Voldemort's a fluffy white bunny rabbit." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ron broke off their conversation abruptly as Hermione entered the room, looking slightly harassed.

"Hi guys," she said, stopping at their spot. "What are you talking about?"

Harry forced down a gleeful grin. "Err... quidditch," he said with feigned innocence.

"What? Oh - yeah, quidditch," said Ron hastily as Hermione looked at him.

"Oh, ok," she replied. "Um, has either of you seen my Magical Crime and Punishment textbook? I need to finish my homework by tomorrow."

"Maybe you left it upstairs?" suggested Ron after a pause.

Hermione thought. "Yeah, maybe... actually I think I left it on my bed after lunch - I'll go upstairs and check. Hey - don't you guys have homework?"

"We'll do it later," replied Harry.

"Ok, well see you later then," said Hermione holding back a lecture about not leaving it till the last minute. She gave them a quick wave and hurried up the stairs, closing the wooden door behind her.

* * *

Ron was trying to keep Hermione inside her dormitory. They were up to last part of their plan, distracting her as Harry and Ginny get the common room ready. He had already gotten all the decorations out and the food was ready, all that needed to happen now was for it to be completely finished. People were still coming in, and Harry and Ginny were flat out trying to get them into position, and preventing them from making too much noise. Ron wished that they'd hurry up. He knew they couldn't help it, but Hermione was already getting agitated. 

"No, you should stay and do your homework in the peace and quiet of your room," he said in a hurry as she was about to leave and go downstairs.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Are you feeling all right? Since when do you care about homework??"

"Well, umm, I really need your help on this transfiguration homework," he said successfully distracting her.

"You really should be doing it yourself. You'll never learn if I keep doing it for you," she said disapprovingly.

"Hermione, please, I didn't say you had to do it for me, just help me a bit. It's due tomorrow morning. Please," he looked at her pleadingly and she couldn't resist. '_He looks so cute when he looks at me like that. Wait did I just think that, I must sleep deprived or something because I cannot possible think of Ron as cute.'_

He managed to get her to stay and help him but she kept muttering stuff about leaving it so late and next time he's doing it by himself. When they had finished Hermione decided to go and have a shower. Ron thought to himself, '_She would probably take at least 15 minutes so I think I might go downstairs and have a quick look and see how they're getting on.'_

The common room had been transformed from it's boring and tidy self to a colourful festive room full of flashing fairy lights and a big banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!!' There was balloons that self inflate and last for 6 months, all sorts of sweets from Honeydukes, bottles of butterbeer, streamers that changed colour, tables laden with food. It was barely recognizable. As he continued to look around he realised that almost all of Gryffindor were present.

"You guys did a great job! It looks fantastic!" he said to Harry and Ginny, his eyes still taking it in.

"Yeah imagine her face when she sees it," said Ginny excitedly.

"So you guys ready then?" Harry and Ginny had a last look around and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and get her then." He returned upstairs just in time to find Hermione leaving her dormitory.

"Are you going downstairs?" he asked her.

"Yeah I was going to go down for awhile then go up to bed early. I'm a bit tired," she yawned as if proving her point.

"No you can't do that!" he said in a hurry.

"Ok, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

"Um nothing." he said not very convincingly. "Let's just go downstairs."

"No, I'm going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." she crossed her arms and a stubborn look came over her face.

Ron recognized that look and groaned. How was he going to get her downstairs without giving it away. She won't believe him if he said he was feeling sick or tired.

"Umm, well ok fine, I'll tell you. Just promise you won't get mad." he made himself appear defeated.

She scowled at him but he could see a glint of triumph in her eyes. "Promise I won't get mad at what?"

"Well, me and Harry were trying to think of a way to get back at Malfoy for that fight and I was worried you'd find out." He flinched at what he knew was going to come.

"You what?!? Didn't I tell you to leave it before you went off and decided to fight him! And you wanna get him back again! Didn't you learn your lesson after almost getting yourself beaten to death!" she screamed. "I would of thought Harry had more sense." She looked so outraged that Ron shrank back apprehensively. But she said annoyed him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Harry has sense and I don't?" he asked forgetting to look defeated and sheepish.

"W- well nothing except we all know you've got a bit of temper." She knew she had said the wrong thing and insulted Ron without even realising it. "I'm going to go and find Harry now and talk him out of it," she said hoping to distract him from what she said. She started to head downstairs when Ron remembered that he was meant to be getting her down there to begin with and sighed in relief that he did not have to give it away. '_Wonder what she meant though when she said Harry has enough sense. Does she think I don't or something.' _He decided to let it go and followed her.

They were still going down the stairs when he realised she had stop after he banged into her from behind. "SURPRISE!!!!!" he heard everyone yell. He also noticed that the common room had come into view and knew why she had stopped so suddenly. She started to slowly make her way down the stairs. Although he couldn't see her face he knew that she was in deep shock. When she finally got down the stairs she spun slowly around still gaping at everything. "What..." she began, agape, but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" said Ron now in front of her with Harry and Ginny. "Well, for tomorrow anyway."

"Is this all for me?"

"Yes, of course it is," Ginny answered as she giggled at her friend's face. She hugged her as she asked, "Do you like it?"

Hermione's eyes started to water and her mouth trembled. Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry and Ron. They glanced at each other nervously. Ron stepped forward, "Hermione.." he began unsure. She suddenly sobbed and threw herself forward to hug him. Ron just stood there in shock and didn't know what to do. "'Mione..." he said, unable to breathe.

"This is the best surprise ever!!! Thankyou." Everyone breathed out in relief. She let go of Ron and hugged Harry next. He was laughing at her reaction as he hugged her. "We thought we had upset you."

"No way! I love it! But when, how, why??? Well I know why but where did you get all this stuff and how did you do it? Wait, this is what you've been acting weird about all day. So that thing bout Draco isn't true?" she asked as realization hit her.

"No, I had to get you down here without you knowing why so I made that up." Harry and Ginny just stared at them blankly. She laughed and accepted a bottle of butterbeer that Seamus and Dean handed to her, who had just joined them.

"Happy Birthday for tomorrow," they said to her. Ron took this opportunity to slip away and get his present for her which he had left in his room. When he came back she was opening her presents from Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, this is beautiful." Ginny had gotten Hermione a gorgeous model of a Phoenix that shone in a magnificent red and orange. It flapped it's wings which were gold tipped and were actual real miniature feathers. It also stood for the Order of the Phoenix and although Ginny didn't actually say it they all knew it. Hermione hugged her again. Ginny said she was getting hungry so she decided to go and join Seamus and Dean who were at the table.

"Thanks also Harry, this is great. I was saving up to buy this but now I don't have to."

"Ah, Hermione this is from me." Ron handed her his present. "Hope you like it."

It was the size of a small book and pretty thin. '_Wonder what he got me.' _For some reason she was more nervous and excited about receiving this present then the other two. She undid the badly wrapped gift, her hand shaking ever so slightly. Inside lay a photo of her, Harry and Ron, taken at the end of last year. In it, they were outside in the cold snowy grounds, Harry in the middle and herself and Ron on either side. They were hugging each other while facing the camera.

Then Ron threw a handful of snow that he had hidden in his hand at Hermione. She screamed in surprise as Harry and Ron fell to the ground laughing like maniacs at her reaction. They didn't see her scoop up a handful of snow and aim it at Ron, who stopped laughing abruptly as the cold stuff hit him squarely in the face. He straightened up and blinked in bewildered surprise. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing at him. Ron grinned and picked up as much snow as he could hold. Hermione shrieked and ran out of the picture with Ron chasing her, pelting her with snowballs. Harry just stood to one side, looking to where the now out of sight Ron and Hermione were obviously chasing each other still.

Hermione's gaze strayed away from the photograph and came to rest on the frame. It was beautifully, intricately carved; whoever made it had taken a lot of time. Her eyes lingered over the words etched into the wood: _"Friends Forever." _

"Ron, this is beautiful! I never knew you still had this picture!" she said in wonder.

"I was saving it for your birthday to give to you," he replied sheepishly.

Getting up, she stepped over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou, it's wonderful," she said. Hermione turned and asked, "So, is there any more Butterbeer?" She felt rather surprised at her daring to kiss Ron. For some reason the thought of it made her heart beat faster, and her stomach give a little jolt.

However, what she didn't realise was that a certain redhead was thinking almost exactly the same thing._'She kissed me! Yay! Wait - I mean - no! She's my best friend, for heaven's sake, she's like a SISTER.. I do not like her in that - that way. Oh, so why do I wish it had been, well, more?'_

The rest of the night was little more than a blur filled with noise and food. Danny and his friends were entertaining people by telling funny stories, and at the moment he was making people laugh hysterically with an uncanny imitation of Professor Snape. By three in the morning however most people, though still awake, were fairly quiet, the effects of the excitement having worn off somewhat. Only Danny seemed to be really energized still. But by half past three, even he had had enough and Hermione ordered people to go to bed. Ron was half asleep but protested, "Come on, Hermione, it's only one, lets keep going!" He stifled a huge yawn as he said it.

"No, Ron. It's been so much fun but if McGonagall finds out that we let this happen we'll be in big trouble," she said firmly.

"Oh alright, fair enough... ok, you lot, everyone off to bed, come on!" he said wearily, getting up and staggering towards the door with her.

Making sure that everyone was in bed took a while - quite a few people had to be woken up and literally dragged up the stairs. But finally, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones left. Harry and Ginny walked to the staircase that led to their dorms and Ron and Hermione walked towards theirs together too tired to talk.

They both entered their separate rooms and got ready for bed. Once Ron had finished putting on his pyjamas he looked at the clock - 3:47 am. With a jolt he realised that it was now Hermione's official birthday - in fact it had been for quite a while. He decided to go in and wish her a 'true' Happy Birthday. Knocking first - as previous experience had taught him - he walked in to find Hermione sitting on her bed in her nightie. She had placed the photo of them on her bedside table, facing her. Shifting his gaze from the picture he looked at Hermione. '_Wow she looks good in that - STOP IT!'_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily in an attempt to banish the mental images he was having. Opening them, he found Hermione giving him a faintly quizzical look.

"Err - I just wanted to wish you an official Happy Birthday," he said, his voice sounding a little higher than usual. He cleared his throat and gestured limply at the clock on the wall. "'Cause, you know, it's like your real birthday now and everything..." he trailed off. He moved closer to the bed and sat down next to her, more confident now. "Hope you have a great day today," he said.

Hermione looked at him. "I did," she said. She shifted closer, almost unconsciously. "Thanks Ron."

The room was very dark - the soft light which partially illuminated it came from the silvery moon outside. Its cold beam fell upon Ron's face as she looked at him - somehow his eyes looked darker, more intense. Ron became aware of how quiet the room was, how close they were to each other. The soft, regular ticking of the clock sounded much louder than it should. He cleared his throat.

"You're welcome," he said. It came out as a choked whisper. He looked at her, _really _looked at her, and his stomach flipped over as he gazed into her deep brown eyes.

Hermione caught her breath, and her heart began to beat a little faster. Her hand shook a little as she reached up and brushed a section of Ron's hair out of his eyes. Her palm came to rest on his cheek. Ron couldn't tear his gaze away from her. The feeling of her hand on his face made his stomach turn with hot, heady excitement. They were so close - Ron could almost feel her body heat.

They began to lean in - closer, closer - Ron made to put his arm around Hermione, and was almost there when Hermione's elbow moved back, knocking the photograph off the table. The noise made them jump apart, nervously avoiding each other's eyes as each contemplated what had just happened. Ron leapt up off the bed and said shakily,

"So - err - happy birthday, um, I mean - I'm, err, going to bed now. Um. Night,"

Hermione replaced the photograph with a hand that trembled.

"Yeah - um - night," she replied. Her voice sounded unnatural, as if she was listening to the words coming from someone elses mouth. She said it casually enough; but she watched Ron's departing back until the door closed behind him.

She stared blankly at the door for a few minutes, her numb brain struggling to find a logical explanation for what had just happened, part of her wishing that Ron was still there. Then she flung herself backwards onto her bed and lay there with here eyes tight shut, her confused thoughts running circles in her brain like a mad terrier chasing its tail. '_Did what I think just happen? We were - he was - I was - we were going to - no, no, no! We were NOT! Impossible! It was probably just the excitement of the party or something. He does not like me that way!!! And I don't like him either._

With Ron in her head, she fell asleep.' Her last thought, as she drifted off was,

_'I wonder if he does ...'_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now you need to review. No flames please. And thankyou to all that have already reviewed. : )


	7. Embarassing situations

Hi everyone. Sorry bout long wait! Here's another chappie tho.

We also feel we needed to explain the point of our story to you. The point of our story is the obstacles and things Ron and Hermione go through before they get together. Its more of how they finally get together (hence name of story) after all this stuff has happened. Once they do get together our story would be practically finished. But don't worry, there's still heaps more to write. Just don't expect them to get together straight away. And there will be-formerly known as R rated- scenes in this story. N Percy has been undisowned

Anyways enough blabbering, read and enjoy. )

**Disclaimer: We've never had a disclaimer before but we thought we should start. Nothing from the first 7 chapters are ours. All J.K Rowling except the plot. That's ours. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione woke early in the morning and looked up. To her surprise, Ron was there, bending over her with his red hair falling into those deep blue eyes. He was staring at her. Hermione felt the intensity of that stare as she sat up in the bed, shaking slightly with something that could only be called anticipation. She was naked. She felt vaguely that she ought to be concerned about this, but oddly enough she didn't seem to care. Neither, apparently, did Ron. He was shirtless. Hermione wondered why she hadn't noticed how attractive his body was before. She wanted to tell him, to let him know just how beautiful and sexy he was...but the words wouldn't come. She needn't have worried, however. Just as she managed a choked "...gh..." Ron put his hand over her mouth. It was warm. The sensation of his skin against hers made her tremble with hot, nervous excitement. She made to grab at him, to pull him closer, but he held her back.

"One step at a time, Hermione," he breathed softly in her ear. "Take it ...slow..."

Hermione gasped in quiet pleasure as he leaned forward and kissed her, first gently, then harder, hungrily. Their breath mingled warmly as he ran his hands over her back and her breasts, caressing and stroking. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Ron slid his hand between her legs, feeling her in slow, gentle strokes, making her breath come in gasps and squeaks. Her hands groped blindly for Ron, stroking his back, pushing his hand into her harder, rubbing herself against his hand, moaning. Ron pulled his hand out from between her thighs. Hermione protested.

"No... please..." but Ron again silenced her, this time with a kiss that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, and made her heart beat faster and her palms sweat with the heat of her desire. He kept on kissing her, on her lips, her neck, her breasts, down her chest, her stomach... she could feel his breath lingering near the damp dark triangle between her legs. She trembled with pleasure and opened her legs further as he lowered his head down there... by now she was half wild with wanting the pleasure he could give her... she called out, frantically, gasping. "Ron! Oh, oh...Ron... Ron...oh..." she shuddered in ecstasy and bit her lip as she became aware of another voice, sounding tiny and distant, calling her name. No, she thought, no, go away, I want to stay here... Ron... more...please...

Hermione's eyes snapped open. This time it was Harry bending over her, but he was wearing a shirt, and his expression was one of slight concern and amusement as opposed to one of sensual arousement. She sat up, thankful to see her nightie was back on, and looked around for Ron. She spotted him sitting on a chair near to the doorway, watching her with a bewildered air.

"Morning guys," she yawned. She wondered vaguely what they were both doing in her room. "Did I oversleep? I-"she stopped as the memory of her dream she just had washed over her. Her stomach turned over as she looked from Harry to Ron, who was still wearing the same expression. She felt the heat rising up in her face- had they heard?

Ron suddenly got up and walked out the room silently as if he didn't believe what just happened. The room seemed to have gotten rather awkward and uncomfortable.

"So Hermione, had any good dreams lately?" Harry smirked knowingly.

Hermione threw her pillow at him and chucked the bed covers over herself. She was blushing furiously.

"What did you hear?" she asked but terrified of what he might say.

"Well you were moaning, and calling out Ron's name, and kinda rolling around..." he said turning slightly red himself.

"O-oh god, did Ron hear? Do you think he knows? Oh my god, oh my god!" she was having trouble speaking. She was so embarrassed by this point that she wished the ground would just swallow her already.

"Well Ron may be daft but he's not a complete idiot. I think he worked it out between your hand actions and the moaning/ name calling. You see I came to get you guys for breakfast so I woke Ron up first. While he was getting dressed we heard you moaning from your room, then call out his name. We ran over thinking you were in some kind of trouble but once we got here it was obvious you were just dreaming. When I realised what kind of - ahem - dream it was I went over to attempt to wake you up. Ron kinda started to back away and then just fell into the chair in a daze. I don't think it's sunk into to him yet."

Hermione could feel her face glowing in embarrassment as she looked at Harry. She stuck out her head from under her sheets to look at him and knew that he was telling the truth. '_Oh god so Ron really does know what I was dreaming about.' _She face in her mattress in frustration.

She lifted her face up and blurted out, "But it didn't mean anything, I mean, it wasn't as if I _wanted_ to dream about him! I-" She stopped as a thought came unbidden into her head. '_Had I wanted to dream about him? No,' _argued a voice at the back of her mindIt was a very small voice. Hermione clenched her fists defiantly as memories of the dream came back into her head_. 'No,' _she thought_, 'Stop it! You're being stupid, I DID NOT enjoy it!'_ This last part was so loud in her head she was surprised that it hadn't burst through her forehead in flashing neon letters. She clapped a hand to her mouth, afraid for a moment that she might have spoken aloud. She shook herself mentally and tried to regain her composure as she realized that Harry was staring at her again as though slightly worried that she was turning crazy.

"Er... so... you wanna have breakfast anytime soon?" he asked tentatively.

"What? Oh! Yeah, sure, ok. Just, uh, let me get, uh, dressed, and, um, ok?" Hermione babbled, climbing out of bed in a hurry and rushing past him to her wardrobe. Harry left, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him. Hermione leant against the smooth wood of the wardrobe door and cringed in humiliation as she thought about the last ten minutes. '_I am such an IDIOT!_', she thought as she pulled her robes from the closet and dressed herself with a hand that still shook. She hesitated a little before going downstairs. Then she gathered herself together and, in some trepidation, went down to the Great Hall.

Somewhat to her relief, Ron had finished breakfast and was nowhere to be seen when she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry was there, eating toast. He appeared to be absorbed in eating, but sneaked amused glances at Hermione as she poured pumpkin juice and spooned porridge, determinedly not looking at Harry until he spoke.

"Hey," was all he said but Hermione didn't like the sly tone she detected. She frowned momentarily, and then asked, with feigned casualness, "Where's Ron?" She accidentally – on – purpose dropped her fork so as not to have to look at Harry as she asked.

"He went for a walk," Harry replied carefully, trying to sound casual.

Hermione didn't reply. Nor did she eat, but sat silently playing with her spoon until her porridge was cold.

Meanwhile, Ron mooched along the banks of the lake, looking moodily at the soft grass under his feet. His head was spinning. He kept replaying the scene from the morning over and over in his head, trying to make sense of it, but all he came up with each time was a vaguely worried and befuddled feeling which, he faintly suspected, might have something to do with the fact that somewhere deep down, he wasn't exactly upset by it. In fact, his subconscious was hinting broadly that he was downright pleased. But there was so much interference from all the other thoughts he was having that that one was a mere shadow beneath the murky swirling surface of his mind. He sat down with his head in his hands.

_'Ok,'_ he thought, '_It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what she was dreaming bout, but... I don't get it! I guess she didn't mean it... but... its kind of embarrassing, I think... _

He gave up, and settled for throwing a pebble into the lake. It sank rapidly, along with Ron's heart as he realised that he couldn't avoid Hermione forever. He sighed, and wished that he could just fall through the ground and keep falling until he found someplace where he would never have to see Hermione again.

The first class that Ron and Hermione had was double potions. Neither one was in the mood to put up with Snape all morning, but they hardly had a choice. When Ron arrived Hermione was already seated inside waiting for Professor Snape. He walked over and sat down next to Harry, who was sitting on Hermione's left. At that moment Snape strode in, slamming the door behind him. They spent the double period learning and making a very comlicated potion.

At one point Hermione was watching Ron, who was about to put in the wrong ingredient. She was about to warn him when he turned around and saw her watching him. She consequently dropped the bowl she was holding, smashing it on the floor and it's contents scattering everywhere. Ron himself accidentally dropped the wrong ingredient he was holding into the cauldron. It started to smoke green, rotten smelling fumes and shoot blue sparks.

"Be careful! This is no time to be making stupid mistakes! Clean it up now." Snape neutralized Ron's potion with a point of his wand. "For not paying attention both of you can stay behind and clean up the rest of the room." Of course this meant that every possible chance they got, Slytherins would _accidentally _spill something or knock over a bowl of ingredients while Snape was not paying attention.

Both of them were wondering how they could avoid each other while having to remain in the same room. '_Now with his knowing bout my dream and catching me watching him he will think I like him or something which of course is not true.' _Hermione thought to herself.

_'Oh no, this is bad. Why today? Those stupid Slytherins are making it worse by us having to stay around longer to clean up! But when I saw her watching me it just brought back this morning.' _Ron cringed at how awkward and weird it was that morning in her room, let alone embarrassing.

Luckily enough for both of them however cleaning up seem to consume most of their energy and they were able to keep to opposite sides of room without speaking to each other. However they finished at the same time and met at the front door.

"Um, hi, finished? I guess since you're leaving. Well- gotta go. Umm got homework, bye." Ron muttered nervously.

"Yeah me too. Off to the library, have to study. Ah, I'll see you later then." Hermione was looking at the ground.

"Yeah later, bye." Ron met her eyes for a second and they both blushed before walking off in different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day Ron and Harry were in the common room, Hermione having not arrived from where she left after potions detention. They had been sitting in silence for a while. Finally Harry decided to talk about what was really on their minds.

"So Ron, what did you think about this morning?"

"Um what do you mean?" He tried to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about but it didn't work as his face turned red telling Harry he knew exactly what he was talking about. Harry just looked at him expectantly.

"Well...It was embarrassing. It was unexpected and weird because it's not like we like each other or anything. Well at least not in _that_ way." Harry just rolled his eyes and made a frustrated noise.

"How thick can can you be mate? She must think of you that way to be dreaming about you like that. And we all know she likes you."

"No way she does. We're only friends." The way he said made Harry think he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Harry. "It was probably because of what happened last night." As soon as Ron said this he realised he made a mistake. Blushing he mentally cursed himself. '_You idiot, Harry's got no idea what almost happened between you to. And now he probably going to think something has.'_

"What do you mean.You guys walked off together to your dormitories, and nothing happened before then, at least I don't anything did, so it must of happened...Wait, did something happen after you two left?" Harry was grinning slyly at him.

"Um Harry, I've got to go. Um some last minute homework I gotta do for umm something?" He dashed off quickly and harry just smiled knowingly to himself.

&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the week Hermione and Ron avoided each other, Hermione used the library because she knew it was pretty rare to find Ron in there. She also had taken to eating meals either very early or very late, at lightning speed so as not to see Ron if she could avoid it. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she also knew she just couldn't face him especially if it were just the two of them.

Avoiding Hermione was something which Ron found reasonably easy, as there was a quidditch match coming up, against Hufflepuff, so he could always make the excuse of needing to practice. As he was rushing off to another practice session he walked past a brightly decorated poster. He back tracked and read it.

**Halloween is coming up!**

**To celebrate we are holding a grand feast**

**in the Great Hall on**

**31st of October **

**Dress up in your most vibrant costumes**

**Hope to see you there! **

_'That's the day after the quidditch match. At least if we win we can celebrate that as well. Hmm wonder what I should go as...' _He continued on his way to practice thinking of ideas that he could go as.

&&&&&&&&&

The first Quidditch match of the year was fast approaching - Gryffindor vsHufflepuff. With barely a week to go before the match, Harry had booked the pitch for every spare moment he could find. So had the Hufflepuff's, showing a determination usually reserved for the Slytherin team. Of course, it had been a while since they had won a match, so Harry could see why they were so desperate to practice, but it didn't make him any less annoyed. Twicehe was forced, fuming,to cancel practice because of them. When the Gryffindors did use the pitch, the Slytherin team was always there, ready with taunts and insults, watching malevolently from the stands and shouting obscenities whenever someone made a mistake.The Gryffindors simply gritted their teeth and practised hard, doing their best to ignore the teasing. They saw it as completely immature - after all, it wasn't them the Gryffindors would be playing! '_But trust Malfoy to take any opportunity to hurt the Gryffindor team_,' thought Harry.

To the pale Slytherin's disappointment, though, his team's usual taunts didn't seem to be working.In particular Ron, who had gained in confidence immensely since his first days on the team, was hardly disturbed at all by their remarks, but concentrated on the game. He found it took his mind off the one thing that had been plaguing it lately - and that could only be a good thing, to him. It meant more time away from Hermione - she had stopped coming to watch their practices, to his relief - and he was still determined to avoid her for the rest of his life.

The morning of the match arrived with startling speed. The Gryffindor team got up early and went to check out the weather conditions on the pitch. The sky was overcast and cloudy, though the day was warm enough. Harry rallied the team around him for a quick pep talk before they went to breakfast. He was hungry, so he kept it brief.

"Ok guys, the weathers looking good, we should be alright... it might rain but we've played in rain before, we'll be fine. Just remember what we practised, ok?" The team murmured agreement. "Right then, I'm starving. Let's go eat." Harry led the way back up to the castle.

During breakfast, people kept craning their heads to look at the two teams, talking excitedly about who they thought would win. The first match of the year was always exciting - even the teachers were jumpy. Harry choked down laughter as he saw Proffessors Mcgonagall and Sprout eyeing each other suspiciously across the table, each one seemingly trying to outstare the other. Beside him, Ron gave a kind of involuntary twitch as Hermione found them and sat down. She had to sit next to Ron; the seats around Harry were filled by excited Gryffindors all jabbering away about the match. She didn't look at Ron. He could feel his ears turning red as he fiddled with his spoon, wishing that she would just go away. He was beginning to feel slightly sick with nerves - and not just about the game. Hermione broke the silence first.

"So - uh - you excited?" she asked limply, gesturing towardshim._ 'His eyes look so gorg - wait! Stop!' _she commanded herself to get under control. Ron blinked curiously as she shook her head like adog shaking water out of it's fur.

Finally he said, "Er - yeah, I guess so..." he played with his spoon again, feeling awkward. He turned abruptly away to talk to Harry, leaving an equally uncomfortable Hermione wishing that they could just have a normal conversation again while at the same time dreading having to face him at all. She thought the meal would never end. It did though, and at last the school was heading out onto the pitch, to stake out their seats for the match.

The Gryffindor team gathered in the change room, and listened to Harry as they pulled on their red and gold robes. It wasn't a long speech - he'd pretty much said everything he wanted to earlier.

"Like I said, people, we're gonna be fine, the weather's about as good as it's gonna get. Just keep your heads - I don't want to see anyone get angry, ok? Let's get out there and show thoseHufflepuff'swhat we're made of." He put his glasses on and beckoned to the team, striding

out onto the pitch. Ron walked somewhat listlessly, his mind on other things. He looked up at the crisp sound of Madam Hooch's voice.

"Captains, shake hands!" she demanded. Ron watched as Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Barry Sacheverall, a rather pudgy 6th year with reddish - blond hair.

"Mount your brooms!" came the command from the sportsmistress. Ron stumbled slightly over his. His hands were shaking. '_Get a grip,'_ he thought grimly. '_Stop thinking about her. Just concentrate on -'_

"Go!" Madam Hooch's whistle rang shrilly through the cool air. Ron kicked off slightly harder than he meant to, and soared quickly up to his position at the far goal posts. He brushed his red hair out of his eyes and tensed himself as the commentary started:

"Gryffindor's off to a flying start - that's Lizzie Simmons with the Quaffle, good work there, passes to Ginny Weasley, who passes to Danny Parker, -OOH - nearly copped a bludger there - passes to back to Weasley - wait for it - yes - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 10 - 0!"

A mass of Gryffindor supporters let up a huge cheer that carried all the way across the pitch, accompanied by almost equally loud boos from the Hufflepuffs and as always Slytherins. Ron glanced across and saw Proffessor Mcgonagall telling them off. Even from here he could hear her faintly.

"Disgraceful! Such bad sportsmanship!" He went back to the match in progress.

"And it's Hufflepuff in possession this time - Rantroy to Petererf, who passes to Lexer - wow - almost drops it - back to Rantroy, getting ready to score... come on, Ron - YES! SAVED!"

More cheering from the excited Gryffindors in the stands. Ron grinned and steadied himself on his broom and play resumed once more.

"And there goes Max Lanceley- superb beater, that boy - bashes the way clear for Petererf, who passes to Lexer, who - drops it - oh no - " The Hufflepuff cheered as Barry Sacheverall appeared out of nowhere to grab the Quaffle, obviously pleased with himself.

But Ron wasn't paying attention to that anymore. He was looking at the stands. His heart started pumping furiously and his grip on the broom became slippery as he looked. Hermione was sitting in the front row, a redGryffindor scarf around her neck, engrossed in the game. She wasn't looking at him. Ron could've kicked himself. He should've known she'd come. Everybody came! He swallowed hard, trying not to think about how pretty she looked, trying once more to concentrate on the match. He took a deep breath,to calm himself.

Ron was so thrown by Hermione's presence that he didn't see the bludger fly towards him, didn't hear the shouts - he looked round just as -

CRUNCH. The Bludger connected with his chest, hard. Gasps of alarm came from all round the stands as Ron reeled from the impact, struggling to maintain his grip on the broom. He couldn't breathe. He was sure his ribs were broken. It was a miracle that he hadn't been knocked off his broom, but Ron wasn't thinking about that. Wincing in pain, he steered his broom towards the ground. He was dimly aware of Harry signalling a time out as he reached the grass of the pitch and

tumbled off, groaning in agony. There was the sound of feet running towards him, a hand on his shoulder,a voice asking frantically, "Ron! Ron! Are you alright!"

As the rest of the team gathered anxiously around him, Ron realised it was Hermione who had spoken. He blacked out before he had a chance to think about it.

&&&&&&&&

Ron opened his eyes blearily and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. Blinking to clear his vision, he could see Madam Pomfrey near the end of the room, bustling round a table on which lay several bottles of liquid. He sat up, and groaned out loud as pain flared angrily in his sore chest. Madam Pomfrey jumped at the noise, then turned around and walked quickly over to Ron's bed, carrying in her hand a small flask of some vividly orange fluid.

"Now you just lie back there, mister," she admonished him, brandishing a polished metal spoon. "Your ribs have taken quite a bashing."

She plunged the spoon into the flask and brought out a spoonful which she handed firmly to Ron. "Swallow this please, then wait for me to come back."

Ron obediently swallowed the potion, wincing as he felt its hot, sharp flavour on his tongue. He put the spoon down on the table next to him and waited. Madam Pomfrey came back quickly with a purple container filled with a strong smelling substance he couldn't see. She placed it by his bed and opened the lid. Ron recoiled from the overpowering scent that arose from the jar. Putting his hand over his nose, he asked,

"What's _that_?"

"It's Fuse – Fix Ointment," she replied, spreading some of the thick, greasy, brown goo onto an applicator. "It will help heal your ribs. Shouldn't take long."

"What about that?" Ron asked, pointing to the orange potion with his free hand.

"That was to relieve the pain. Now lift up your shirt for a minute."

Ron did as he was told. Madam Pomfrey spread some of the sticky substance onto his chest and twitched his shirt back down.

"There," she said. "You'll be fine now. I want you to rest for a little bit and then you can go. You need to apply this to your chest every night for 3 nights to heal those ribs. Okay?" Ron nodded and turned his head away from the container of Fuse – Fix Ointment so he wouldn't have to smell it. Madam Pomfrey smiled and bustled away just as the hospital wing door burst open. In rushed the Gryffindor team, full of smiles and congratulations, and gathered around his bed. Hermione was there too, at the back. Ron determinedly didn't look at her and grinned at the team.

"Yeah! We won!" yelled Danny, punching a fist into the air and narrowly missing Harry, who stepped back, grinning. Ron sat up and said, "So how did Hufflepuff take it?" Harry laughed.

"Pretty good, considering," he said."But how are you?"

"Fine," said Ron, thumping his chest and trying not to wince. He met Hermione's eye and looked away. She had not said anything among the excited chatter of the team, just watched as they celebrated their success. Danny was still chattering away like a lunatic, loudly imitating the Hufflepuff team. He was also jabbering on about the upcoming Halloween feast.

"Well what are you gonna go as? I wanna go as Dumbledore!" he was saying, to the laughter of the others. Costume ideas, however, were second on the agenda to discussing their exciting victory.

They continued with their raucous, rambling conversation until Madam Pomfrey came along and hustled them out angrily. "Come back when he's had some rest," she snapped.

Hermione was the last to leave the room. She turned and met his eye again as she was walking out the door. Ron blushed and pretended to be extremely interested in his Fuse – Fix Ointment, despite the fact that the smell was making his eyes water. When he looked up, she was gone. Ron yawned,suddenly sleepy. Laying back on his pillow, he resolved to think about this particular dilemma later. For now, all he wanted to do was rest.

* * *

Well thats all for now. 

Special shout out to LuthienGranger2004, OfTheWest, lightprincess, Tanya J Potter, Audrey, LALALALALALA LiZ, Yosunto, Snapple Model, Patti Weasley, Carina, Mamoru21, Phoniex, Baby Catjuh, Poky, Hermione4eva1, Ginny Weasley, Meghan Lutterell, xoxgossip-girlxox, myra3, PaulaS, byrd boy, AllisonHill, EternalEcho, DigitHZ, Fan, EmyTheGreat, Crazyinulover, tasha, Gwenwood, Ana-kate, Ron+Hermione, RainDateChick, MidnightRain85, Albino Redneck, Belicia, luv u death, koda-san, SeaFoamGreen576.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, )


	8. Questions?

Hello everybody.  
Sorry for the long long wait. We've been really busy.We apologiseif it's a bit short - but we're sure you'll agree it's a great little chappie nonetheless. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**SPOILER -**this may contain spoilers for half blood prince so read at your own risk

We'll in the time it took us to post this up, the new HP book came out. Of course both of us have already read it lol. What we wanted to know is,what would you prefer us to do? Acknowledge the fact Ron and Lavender went out for a while? And Harry and Ginny? Do u want us to make itas though it never happened, or that they're currently still broken up and perhaps may get together again in this fic? We will however,not beincluding the storyline with who died, and Hogwarts perhaps closing, because as u can imagine that would really screw this story up lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Ron left the hospital wing later that morning, wondering vaguely where Hermione was. He was sure that wherever she was, she would be avoiding him. Ron sighed as he walked along the corridors, lost in thought. Having Hermione turn up at the Quidditch match had distracted him so much,that he hadgotten injured. All he could think about was what had happenedbetween them, and it made his head hurt pondering over it.

_'She was...she was...dreaming about me,'_ he thought, blushing. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strode on, frowning. _'Why, though? She doesn't - she can't - __like__ me, can she?' _He stopped walking and leant against the wall, stressed and confused. _'I shouldn't be feeling like this. I should not be having feelings for her,_' he thought. His eyes widened. Wait a minute - was he actually admitting that he had feelings for her?

"No," he thought uncertainly. Deep down, he knew otherwise, and it was quickly becoming hard to deny.

''_But I can't be,'_ he thought. _'I just can't. Besides, as if Hermione would ever - feel that way - about me.'_ He sucked in his breath at the possibility. Hermione have feelings for him? Could she? Ron wondered. That dream was just that. A dream. Right? But first their almost - kiss, now this...Ron absentmindedly touched his lips as he thought about it. But the more he wrestled with the idea, the more confused he became, until he finally decided that the only way to know for sure was to talk to her about it. He bit his lip in anxiety. Should he?

Worried and apprehensive, he nervously resolved to find Hermione at lunch and talk to her about it.

* * *

Finding Hermione, however, proved more difficult than Ron had imagined. For one thing, Ron was incredibly nervous and none too keen on the confrontation, and for another, Hermione was avoiding him like the plague. She was at lunch however; no sooner had Ron sat down next to herthan she leapt up out of her seat and strode away, mumbling something about going up to the Owlery. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, who gave him his best 'Don't go there' look, before getting up himself and going to find her.

He saw her as he passed the library - she was standing against the wall, looking at nothing. Drawing a breath, he took the opportunity to come up next to her. His heart was pounding in his ears as he said, without looking at her, "Um - hi, Hermione."

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. She blushed wildly and mumbled a barely audible "Hi" back. She started to walk away, desperate to be away from him, but Ron, anxious as he was, was determined. He cleared his throat.

"Hermione," he said carefully. "Um - I really need to talk to you." He could feel himself blushing.Hermione had stopped walking and was standing stiffly in front of him, fiddling with her bag strap, not looking at him.

"Right," was all she said. Ron wished she would look at him.

"Um, do you wanna, um, come for a - for a walk?" He stumbled awkwardly over the question and waited for her reply.

"I - I - ok." she said, looking at him, finally, and blushing.

They walked into the library in silence Hermione nervously glancing at him, Ron with his hands in his pockets, nervously wondering what to say. They stopped near the back and stood behind the shelf of weighty books, the silence in the room getting to them both. Hermione was the first to speak.

"You said you had to talk to me," she said quietly.

"Uh, yeah, right, okay," Ron replied. "Um..." he clenched his fist in embarrassment, wondering how best to phrase what he wanted to say, and decided on the direct approach. All this awkwardness was driving him nuts. He looked her straight in the eye, trying not to blush, and said,

"Look, Hermione, I want to talk to you about - about the dream thing." Hermione blanched. Ron saw this but continued, "I need to know...I need to know what it meant. I mean..." he trailed off, his face a brilliant red. Hermione flushed too and stuttered, "Ron, it was - it was - just - I, I didnt mean it, I - it was just a dream," she said lamely. She met his eye and blushed again, wishing fervently that he would look away. Ron asked her in a low voice, "So, it didn't - well, mean anything?"

Hermione answered haltingly, "No. N - no..." wondering uncomfortably whether that was the truth. She had never lied to Ron before. Then again, she had never dreamt about him before now, either.

Ron couldn't suppress a faint twinge of disappointment he felt on hearing that it meant nothing. "It shouldn't matter to me," he thought. "It's good that it meant nothing to her._'Wasn't it?'._ His inner consciousness was not convinced. However, he concealed his feelings behind a mask of casual indifference. "Er - ok then," he said. "Glad that's settled."

The two stood there for a bit in silence, avoiding each other's gaze. Ron finally stirred up the courage to ask, "Um, Hermione, about the um, the um, when we, er, you know - " but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Nothing happened," Hermione said quickly, before pushing past him and almost running out of the library, glad that Ron could not see her now beet - red face.

Ron scruffed at the ground with his toe. "Nothing happened," he echoed, frowning. In the face of the evidence, however, he was more than inclined to think that something had.

* * *

As the feast was fast approaching the Gryffindor tower was soon buzzing with excitement. The question on many of the students minds was what to wear, and Harry almost fell over laughing at the sight of two second year girls screaming in anticipation over a Madam Malkin's catalogue. That wasn't to say that he, Hermione and Ron weren't excited themselves. Hermione in particular was at a loss for what to go as.

"It's _hard_," she protested when Harry laughed at her. "At this rate I may as well just come as a rock, at least it'll be easy."

"Take it easy, Hermione, we've got ages," Harry replied, flicking a piece of paper at the wall.

"Well, what are you going as?" Hermione asked tersely.

"A pirate... or some sort of swordsman, maybe,"Harry replied, uncertain.

"See? It's easy for you," Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's really not that hard," he said. Slyly, he leant in and said, "Trying to impress anybody?"

Upon hearing this, Ron spun around and fixed her with a outraged face. "What, who are you trying to impress!" Harry, watching Ron's reaction, thought to himself, '_Who is he trying to kid, it's bloody obvious he's jealous.' _Harry just shook his head at Ron's and Hermione's 'friendship'. He hadtried time and time again to get them to admit their feelings. The way they reacted to things would have been obvious to anyone else about their feelings for one another, particularly when they got in their jealous fits, however those two were just blind to one another's feelings.

"What? No, of course! It's just, it's hard finding something good to wear! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Harry replied. Hermione glared. She knew perfectly well what he was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to 'fess up to something that wasn't true.

"You always have to work me up" she said angrily. She strode out taking her pile of Magical Crime and Punishment homework with her. Picking up his quill, he muttered to himself,

"No, you just always take the bait."

* * *

Even Ron, still reeling somewhat from his last encounter with Hermione, was not impervious to the excitement that pervaded the castle. He spent several hours contemplating his costume, and once almost had to go to the hospital wing when he forgot how to reverse a balding spell. After that incident, he decided firmly that goblin was not the look for him.

Hermione may have not told Harry that she wasn't out to impress anyone, but for the first time when it came to the area he referred to 'Hermione's ' -which included anything to do with love or relationships - he had hit the nail right on the head, try as she might to deny it to herself . Whilst trying out different hairstyles for the the feast in the front of the mirror, she found herself tentatively wondering things like '_what would Ron think of this? _' which was enough to drive her mad.

Why do I care?" she asked herself. The inside of her head, judging from it's non-existant reply, didn't know. Hermione slumped over the sink and undid the charm, - which had styled her hair on the top of her head, a style that was popular in the 1800's - her stomach turning. This whole thing - whatever the hell it was - with Ron, was just getting too much.

She sighed. '_Back to the drawing board, I guess,' _she said, before shoving the magical hair products back in her drawer and heading for the library. She wanted a little light reading to clear her head. 'Light reading' turned out to be a weighty tome on Transfiguration that had looked as though nobody ever read it, probably because it looked as nobody would be able to support its weight in getting it down from the high shelf. Hermione was fully immersed in the fifth chapter before she came across a picture of an ordinary robe being transfigured into a beautiful wedding dress. She stared at it for a moment. Abandoning the spell she had been analysing, she shut the book and put it back on the shelf. Mind working furiously, she headed back to her dormitory. The picture had given her an idea.

* * *

Ron furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Harry," he complained, "this whole costume thing is driving me nuts!" he sighed. "What do I go as?"

Harry grinned and looked up from the Quidditch manual he was perusing. "I don't know," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't have anything in mind, idiot, that's why I'm asking you." Ron snapped.

"Calm down. What about something- I dunno- Halloweeny? Like a zombie or a vampire or something." Ron looked thoughtful.

"A vampire- there's an idea..." he muttered

"Dracula," said Harry

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Dracula, he's a fictional vampire in the Muggle world, very well known," Harry explained.

"Oh." Ron's expression of puzzlement lifted. "Ok, tell me some more about this Dracula person."

* * *

Hermione sifted through the contents of her wardrobe, looking for anything remotely bride like among the school robes and jeans. So far not much luck. Hermione had considered transfiguring one of her robes, however she was already going to add some 'adjustments' to the wedding dress, so she decided to leave the magic for that part.

Hermione plodded through the piles of clothing, muttering to herself. "Jeans...shirt...scarf...hat, I don't remember having that...nothing white...nup...oh!" Her hands had alighted upon the outfit her mother had bought her for her last Christmas. She had never worn it before- it was a little too feminine for her liking- but it was perfect for the costume. She held it up to herself in the mirror, a white lace top and matching skirt that flowed down to her feet.

Hermione laid the outfit on her bed and put the rest of the clothes back in her wardrobe. She eyed the lacy fabric and realised something. The veil. She thought aloud, "I need a veil, but I wouldn't have anything remotely resembling a veil. Looks like I'll have to use magic for this bit. Hmm- what can I use?" She racked her brains for an idea. Wandering over to the bathroom, she glanced at a towel hanging next to the shower, and raised an eyebrow. Grabbing her wand, she picked up the towel and grinned.

* * *

Having seemed to get every little bit of information Harry had on Dracula, Ron finally was satisfied. Already thinking of ways to make his costume come alive, he headed back to his dormitory. Deciding to shower before getting into bed, he walked into the bathroom he shared with Hermione. He guessed Hermione was busy reading or doing homework or something.

Hermione had just finished transfiguring the veil when she heard a door slam shut and then her door to the bathroom shut and lock. She assumed Ron was having a shower. Distracted, she dropped her wand and it rolled under her bed. Sighing she got down on her knees to retrieve it when she spotted something . "Eww, yuck! For God's sake Ron, can't you make sure Roger (AN: for those who forgot this is Ron's pet chameleon) keeps to _your_ room when he wishes to go to the toilet? Gross!" Careful to avoid the mess, she grabbed her wand and cleaned it up.

After a while she heard the bathroom door unlock and Ron's side door open. Walking into the bathroom to prepare for bed, she spotted the mess Ron had left. There were towels on the floor and water all the place. Already annoyed at Ron's lack of control over his pet, she marched over to the door to his bedroom and knocked.

Ron had decided to change in his bedroom. He had put on his pants already buthe was grabbing his shirt when he heard the knock. "What is it?" he yelled, assuming she was going to tell him through the door rather then open it. However, he thought wrong. Hermione opened the door with a yank and spotted him topless. Blushing and embarrassed, but still furious, she simply turned around and started to yell at him.

"RON, THE BATHROOM IS A MESS! I'm not your maid or anything you know! You have to clean up! And keep Roger out of my room!" Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was pretty mad.

"God, Hermione, I was going to clean it up after I was done getting dressed in _peace and quiet_." Hermione blushed again at this but she was not going to back down. Ron had to learn to clean his mess especially now they were sharing the bathroom. "Why do you always have to overreact."

"Overreact!" This was obviously the wrong thing to say as Ron soon realised. "Overreacting am I? Ah, your so lazy and messy you just don't even realise cause your so used to living like that."

"What! I do not live in a mess. And that's my bathroom too so you can't tell me what I can and can't do in it!"

She yelled in exasperation. "Ron, you're so annoying! You're being stupid, it's _our bathroom_ so that means weboth have toclean it!"

"Hermione, I'm not being stupid, you are! Your totally blowing this out of PORPORTION!" Ron was starting to get madder, and his ears were turning red. Hermione glowered darkly at him from her spot near the door, completely forgetting her embarrassment at seeing him topless. She turned around.

"FINE, be a idiot and live in a PIGSTY. I'm NOT going to clean up after you!" She walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Furious, Ron wrenched his shirt over his head.

"FINE, DON'T, I wasn't asking you to!" he yelled after her. He heard her yell again in frustration and slam her door shut. Throwing himself into bed in a foul mood, it took a while before he finally relaxed, and was calm enough to let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review (no flames) - your opinions are what help us to keep writing and we value your input! Don't forget to tell us whether you want the events of HP #6 to impact on our storyline. Hopefully the next installment will be on its way soon. Thanks: ) 


End file.
